


You Are Perfect

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Child Death, Dick Grayson-centric, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorders, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Fat Shaming, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization (only for certain chapters), Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lots of fluff (only for certain chapters), M/M, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Manipulative Slade Wilson, Mentions of weight loss, Near Death Experiences, Omega Dick Grayson, Omegaverse, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Slade Wilson, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Recovery, Scared Dick Grayson, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Strategist Slade WIlson, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, Weight Issues, Weight Shaming, abuse recovery, aftermath of abuse, courting, domestic abuse, implied abusive Slade Wilson, jaydick, major age difference, no happy ending, please please please tell me if I need more, trying to overtag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: "I just need to make sure you understand what’s going to have to happen if you keep losing weight.”“I know, I know. It’s hospitalization, and dietitians, and someone watching all the damn time. It’s only been three years. Trust me, I haven’t forgotten.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 273
Kudos: 416





	1. You Are Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last warning before you go on. PLEASE READ THE TAGS. I have done my best to include any and every I could to warn people. There is weight issues discussed in this.
> 
> Please don't read if that's going to bother you. There is mention of weights and weight loss and an implied abusive past relationship.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if there are any more tags I need, I'm really trying to over-tag this

“There _is_ one more thing I would like to talk to you about before you go, Mr. Grayson,” Dr. Walters said once Dick was dressed after his routine appointment and physical.

“Sure,” Dick said with a shrug. “Is everything alright?”

“I was comparing your current weight to the pervious numbers we’ve taken in past appointments.”

Dick suddenly felt lightheaded and he sat down. “Uh huh?”

“I started seeing you when you were twenty-five and about forty pounds underweight for your height. After viewing your file I noticed you increasingly lost more and more weight prior the hospitalization three years ago.”

“Yeah.”

“Since then, you’ve done a good job of working yourself back up to a more appropriate weight.”

“Dr. Walters, is there a point to this?” Dick asked, frowning and trying not to panic.

“You’ve lost twenty pounds in the last three months,” Dr. Walters said gently.

Dick licked his lips. “Okay? So?”

“I just need to make sure everything is okay,” Dr. Walters replied. “As your primary physician, I am aware of your hospitalization and the cause. It’s the reason I became your primary physician.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you still with him?”

Dick tensed. “No,” he said firmly. “No, I’m not.”

“Okay,” the Beta soothed. “I just needed to check.”

“I have a restraining order on him, I haven’t seen him in three years.”

“Good,” Dr. Walters said gently. “But you understand why I’m worried, Dick. We have these appointments at a three month basis instead of six months for this reason. I just need to make sure you understand what’s going to have to happen if you keep losing weight.”

“I know, I know,” Dick huffed as he stood, his rising anxiety forcing him out of his still state. “It’s hospitalization, and dietitians, and someone watching all the damn time. It’s only been three years. Trust me, I haven’t forgotten.”

Dr. Walters sighed. “I know that,” he said softly. “And I know you remember. I also hope this means you know I have to call-”

“No, you can’t!” Dick begged, eyes wide and scent soaked in panic. “ _Please_ don’t call him! Please, you can’t tell him!”

“Someone has to know you’re losing weight again, Dick,” Dr. Walters said calmly.

“I can’t help it! I can get it back, you just have to give me a chance! It was an accident, I just slipped, I-”

“Mr. Grayson,” the Beta said softly. “We had a deal, remember? You, me, and Mr. Todd discussed this when you were in the hospital. If you drop to 150 or below, I have to tell him. I’m sorry.”

Dick’s bottom lip wobbled and it genuinely took all his control to not start crying as he closed his eyes and nodded, taking a careful breath.

“Okay,” he mumbled. “Okay. Are-are we done? Here?”

“I do have two more questions,” Dr. Walters said with a little bit of reluctance. “Are you currently living alone or with someone?”

Dick swallowed thickly, already know the follow-up question as he quietly replied, “I live with Jason. We’re courting.”

“Is he hurting you?”

“No,” Dick said firly, drawing himself up to his full height. “He’s not hurting me and he never has. He cares about me. He always has.”

“Good,” Dr. Walters said.

“Is that all?”

“Yes,” Dr. Walters reluctantly replied reluctantly. “You can schedule your next appointment with the nurses out front and I’ll see you in three months.”

“okay.”

……………………………..

“And it looks like you’re due for a follow up in three months,” the nurse said as she finished checking Dick out. “Do you want to schedule that now or call in later?”

A (bad) idea dawned in Dick’s mind and he quickly replied before he had a chance to talk himself out of it.

“I’ll call about it later.”

“Alright, then you’re all set,” she said cheerfully. “Have a good day, Mr. Grayson.”

“Thanks, you too.”

………………………….

It wasn’t often Dick got lucky but it seemed that when he got home, Jason was (uncharacteristically) taking a nap and had left his phone in the kitchen.

And Dick got home just as the doctor called. Shooting a guilty look towards the bedroom, Dick quickly silenced the call and stared down at it until it ended, clicking on Jason’s call app to delete the missed call and - once the voicemail came through - deleting that too.

The sense of relief that washed through him once that was finished was almost overwhelming and was quickly replaced with a far more pleasant cheerfulness.

Everything was going to be okay.

……………………….

“Hey, when did you get home?”

“Hi,” Dick replied, looking over from the TV and smiling when he spotted Jason coming out of the bedroom, hair wild in that just-up-from-sleep way that the Omega had long since fallen in love with.

Or maybe it was something he’d always loved. His last Alpha was always dressed and ready before Dick and he never took naps, so the Omega had never really gotten to see any bedhead he might have had.

The reminder of his old Alpha reminded Dick of his current problems which he was planning to hide from jason and suddenly he didn’t feel as cheerful anymore.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Dick snapped himself out of his thought and forced a smile as Jason took a seat on the couch next to him, watching him with a bit of worry on his face.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dick replied. “How was your nap?”

“Fine,” Jason replied, shrugging. “Unplanned and I’m kinda disappointed that I lost my page in my book I was reading but, you know.” he shrugged again. “Fine. How about your appointment? You had one today, right? How’s everything looking?”

“Fine, I’m in great shape,” Dick replied, lying through his teeth.

“Well that’s great, Dick,” Jason said, though Dick could see the skepticism in his eyes. “Can I ask about your weight?”

“Still 170.” _150, 150, 150._

“Holding steady then, that’s good,” Jason said. “As long as you’re not losing weight.”

“Trust me, Jay.” _150, 150, 150._ “I’d tell you if I was.”

“Good,” Jason said softly, cupping the back of Dick’s neck as he leaned forward to press a kiss to the Omega’s forehead. “I don’t like when you don’t take care of yourself, Dick.”

Dick ducked his head. “I know,” he said softly, leaning forward to rest his cheek on Jason’s shoulder, burying his nose in the Alpha’s scent. They sat there for a bit before the silence and comfort was broken by Jason’s phone ringing in the kitchen.

And the moment he heard the sound, Dick swore his heart stopped and he could do nothing but sit, numb, as Jason extracted himself.

“Wait, I can get it,” Dick protested, jumping to his feet before Jason could even take a step. The Alpha frowned but didn’t stop him from heading into the kitchen, heart in his throat when he saw the doctor’s number scrolling across the screen.

Subtly checking over his shoulder, Dick silenced the call and took a quiet breath as he let himself into Jason’s phone to delete the number and following voicemail before returning to the living room where Jason was back on the couch, flipping through the TV channels.

“Anyone?” he asked.

“No, they hung up right before I got the chance to answer,” Dick replied, shrugging as he took a seat and curled into Jason’s side. “I just deleted the missed call from your calls list so the notification bubble wouldn’t stay.”

“Oh, thank you,” Jason said, kissing the top of Dick’s head. “Did they leave a message?”

“No.”

“Hm, wrong number then,” Jason guessed with a shrug. “So is there anything you want to do tonight? I was thinking we could go out for dinner, if you’re up to it.”

_150, 150, 150._

_I just need to make sure you understand what’s going to have to happen if you keep losing weight_

_Hospitalization, and dietitians, and someone watching all the damn time._

_You know I have to call Mr. Todd._

Dick swallowed thickly, forcing a smile as he beamed up at Jason and replied, “Sounds great.”

“Fantastic, I’ll call the restaurant for a reservation around six. Is that alright?”

“It’s perfect.”

………………………………….

Dick felt proud of himself. About a month had passed and he’d somehow managed to snag Jason’s phone and delete the doctor’s call before his courting Alpha ever found out. He’d even gone three weeks before pulling out his trusty scale (when Jason wasn’t home, of course) and stripping off his clothes to weigh himself.

_140_

_Hospitalization, and dietitians, and someone watching all the damn time._

_You know what happens if you keep losing weight._

Dick did feel a bit of guilt, at least, for lying to Jason but what the Alpha didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Dick was _fine_ and Jason didn’t suspect a damn thing.

“Hey, do you want to go out for ice cream?” Jason asked one evening after dinner.

“Uh, when?” Dick asked.

“I don’t know, whenever you want,” Jason replied with a shrug. “We can go now or in a few minutes or tomorrow.” he looked over at the Omega. “What do you think?”

“I’d like to take a shower first.” _and weigh myself._ “But afterwards should be fine,” Dick replied.

“Sure, we can leave as soon as you’re done.”

…………………………….

Things were going great. Jason didn’t suspect a damn thing.

At least, that’s what Dick thought until he walked out to the living room after his shoulder to find Jason sitting ont he couch, elbows on his knees and phone held in his hands, head bowed.

Even though every part of Dick _knew_ what had happened, he still couldn’t help but beg for a few more seconds of denial.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, great,” Jason replied, lifting his head but keeping his gaze on the coffee table. “I just got a call from your doctor.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jason nodded. “It’s interesting, he said he’s been trying to call me for a month. Since your appointment, actually.” he looked over at Dick and the Omega suddenly wished those unreadable eyes were still looking away.

“Oh yeah?”

“Dick.” looks like denial time was over. “He said you lost weight.”

“Did he?”

“He said you weigh 150.” Jason let that sink it between the two of them before he softly asked, “Is this true?”

Dick swallowed thickly, debating on lying before finally deciding that it was over. It had only ever caused him pain, so why did he keep trying?

“Not anymore,” he reluctantly replied, twisting his hands together in front of himself.

“As in you gained weight or lost weight?” Dick didn’t reply and Jason sighed softly. “Dick…”

“I’m 137.”

Jason sucked in a soft breath. “As of when?”

“As of a few seconds ago, I guess,” Dick reluctantly replied. “I weighed myself before my shower.”

Jason nodded, closing his eyes and forcing himself to breathe steadily though his scent gave away his real thoughts.

“Okay,” he finally said softly after taking a few moments to think. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know, Dick,” Jason soothed. His expression softened as he leaned back and held out his arm. “Come here.”

Dick did so slowly, lowering himself carefully to the couch and into Jason’s side, trying not to let himself enjoy this moment, this comfort, because he knew. He knew it was over. Jason was going to dump him back at a hospital and they’d never let him out again and-

“Were you trying to lose weight?” Jason asked softly.

“No,” Dick replied.

“But you stopped trying to gain it,” the Alpha guessed. “Or trying to keep it steady.”

“Yeah.”

“All those calls on my phone you answered, that was the doctor?” Dick nodded. “And you deleted the missed call and voicemail so I wouldn’t know.” another nod even though it wasn’t a question. “Why?”

Dick sucked in a breath, burying his face in Jason’s side as he tearfully whispered, 

“Please don’t ask me that.”

“Why not?”

“Please, Jason.”

Jason sighed but nodded anyway. “Okay,” he agreed softly. “Alright, here’s what we’re going to do. I was going to go to the grocery store tomorrow, but I want you to go with me, okay? We’re going to make a list of stuff you want to eat and we’ll adjust your diet accordingly.”

“What does that mean?”

“We’ll have you eating a little more often then you are right now,” Jason replied. “Which means no skipping breakfast or dinner, okay?”

“But-”

“And I hate to have to do this, but I’m taking you off patrol until you can get your weight up.”

“What!?” Dick cried, shoving himself off of Jason. “No! Jay, you can’t!”

“Either you stay off patrol because _I_ said so,” Jason said slowly. “Or I have to take this to Bruce.”

“You _can’t_!”

“I don’t want to, Dick,” the Alpha murmured, reaching up to brush DIck’s hair out of his wild eyes. “But I’m scared for you. This is scaring me.”

Dick sniffled, tears filling his eyes as he threw himself at Jason and whispered, “I’m scared too. I don’t want to go to the hospital again.”

“And I don’t want to have to take you,” Jason replied. “So we’ll work on it here at home by ourselves, okay? We’ll talk to the doctor and explain. We’ll give you a deadline and a goal.”

“What do you mean?”

“Six months to get to 150 or higher,” Jason replied. “If you can’t get there in that time, we’ll go with the hospital.”

“That’s not _fair_!”

“I think it’s very fair,” Jason said calmly. “Considering I could just call your doctor in the morning and have him admit you tomorrow.”

Dick swallowed thickly. “Okay.”

“Good,” Jason said with a small smile. “Now, can I ask another question?” Dick shrugged so Jason went on. “Is there a reason you started slipping?” his grip on the Omega’s shoulders tightened as he asked in a low tone. “Was it _him_?”

“No, it’s like I told Dr. Walters, I haven't seen him in three years,” Dick confessed. “Since the hospitalization. He has nothing to do with this, I just...I messed up.” he closed his eyes, tears dripping down his cheeks as he whispered, “It was an accident.”

“Good,” Jason soothed, carding his fingers through Dick’s hair and tucking the Omega close. “That’s good, do you know why?”

Dick sniffled and shook his head. “Why?”

“Because accidents are fixable,” Jason replied, resting his cheek on the top of Dick’s head. “We can _fix_ this. You just have to believe, okay? It’s going to be slow but I promise you, Dick, everything is going to be okay.”

Dick smiled. “Thank you, Jason.”

In the bedroom, Dick’s phone lit up silently with an incoming text.

_We’ll be together soon, my sweet Omega._

_\- SW_


	2. Til (Your) Death Does Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson was eighteen years old when he met Alpha Slade Wilson and fell in love.
> 
> He was nineteen years old when Bruce gave permission for the two of them to begin courting.
> 
> He was twenty years old when he moved in with Slade.
> 
> He was twenty-one years old when Slade collared him and the abuse began.
> 
> He was twenty-five years old when he almost died.
> 
> .....................................  
> Dick Grayson weighed 175 pounds when he met Alpha Slade Wilson and fell in love.
> 
> He weighed 176 pounds when Bruce gave permission for the two of them to begin courting.
> 
> He weighed 174 pounds when he moved in with Slade.
> 
> He weighed 170 when Slade collared him and the abuse began.
> 
> He weighed 135 pounds when he almost died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am adding tags as I go. This gets dark and there is a suicide attempt at the end of this chapter, despite it not being the character's (conscious) intent. Please please read the tags, okay?
> 
> I'll update them with any changes that need to be made.
> 
> This chapter is about Dick meeting Slade and losing weight and his mind gets dark at the end. Slade is very controlling and this is not a healthy relationship.
> 
> Please mind the tags and carry on at your own risk

Dick Grayson was eighteen years old when he met Alpha Slade Wilson and fell in love.

He was nineteen years old when Bruce gave permission for the two of them to begin courting.

He was twenty years old when he moved in with Slade.

He was twenty-one years old when Slade collared him and the abuse began.

He was twenty-five years old when he almost died.

………………………………………..

Thirteen years old

“Chum?” Bruce asked gently, knocking lightly on Dick’s open door before coming in, easily spotting the acrobat curled up in the middle of the bed. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m sorry.”

Bruce frowned, walking over to take a seat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to place a hand on Dick’s shoulder, waiting for the young Omega to look at him.

“What are you talking about?”

“You probably didn’t want an Omega,” Dick mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Dick,” Bruce murmured, shifting to a more comfortable position. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I know my reaction to you presenting probably wasn’t…” he winced. “I could have handled it better.”

Dick peeked up at him and though he still looked ashamed for something he couldn’t control, there was a glimmer of hope in those blue eyes.

“You’re not disappointed?”

“Of course not,” Bruce promised. “In fact, now that you’re an Omega I want to teach you how to control your instincts.”

Dick’s eyes widened. “You’re not going to take Robin away?”

“Well, only temporarily,” Bruce admitted. “Just until you can control your instincts and resist an Alpha tone and scent.”

“Does this mean you...don’t think of Omegas as objects?”

“I absolutely do  _ not _ think that of you or any other Omega,” Bruce assured. “You are in control of your own life and future, Dick. Don’t let any Alpha ever make you think you are an object to own and collar and control.”

Dick grinned, throwing himself at Bruce. “Thanks, B!”

……………………………….

Dick Grayson weighed 175 pounds when he met Alpha Slade Wilson and fell in love.

He weighed 176 pounds when Bruce gave permission for the two of them to begin courting.

He weighed 174 pounds when he moved in with Slade.

He weighed 170 when Slade collared him and the abuse began.

He weighed 135 pounds when he almost died.

………………………….

Eighteen - 175

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!” Dick rushed to apologize to the Alpha he’d bumped into. “I didn’t mean to-I mean I wasn’t…” he gave a weak laugh as the Alpha straightened up and turned, the man’s far larger form towering over Dick’s meager 5’10’’. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

The man watched him with one, intense eye for a moment before a small smile appeared and he replied,

“It’s perfectly fine. Did you have something on your mind?”

“Oh, uh, not really,” Dick replied with a shrug, giving another uneasy laugh as his heart beat wildly in his chest. “Just a nice day so I guess I was just, you know, enjoying the weather.”

“It is nice,” the Alpha agreed, looking up at the sky for a moment before turning back to Dick and holding out his hand. “My name is Slade Wilson.”

Dick stared for a moment before coming to his senses and quickly taking Mr. Wilson’s hand, giving it a firm shake as he gave a small smile and replied,

“Dick Grayson. Well, Richard but I go by Dick.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Mr. Grayson,” Slade said.

“And you as well, Mr. Wilson.”

“Please,” the Alpha said with a smile. “Call me Slade.”

……………………………..

Nineteen - 176 pounds

“Bruce, I’d like you to meet Slade Wilson,” Dick said as he and Slade stepped into Bruce’s study. “We met about a year ago.”

“I see,” Bruce said, standing and offering his hand to the Alpha. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Wilson, Dick’s told me a lot about you.”

“And I about you,” Slade returned, giving Bruce’s hand a firm shake. “It’s an honor to finally meet you.”

“So, now that introductions are out of the way,” Bruce said once the three of them had taken their seat, Dick and Slade in the chairs on the other side of Bruce’s desk. “Dick said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?”

“There is, yes,” Slade replied. “I want your permission to court Richard. I care very deeply for him and...it would be an honor to be able to provide for him.”

Bruce hummed before looking over at Dick who, judging by the expression on his face, hadn’t expected that from Slade at all.

“Dick, do you mind if I speak with Mr. Wilson privately?” Bruce asked. “I have a few questions I’d like to discuss with him.”

“Oh, um, yeah,” Dick stammered, nodding as he stood. “I’ll just...be downstairs.”

\------------------------------------

“Dick?”

Dick turned to find Bruce and Slade coming into the living room and he tried not to act too eager as he got off the couch and walked over.

“Yeah?” he asked, looking over when Slade walked up to stand beside him.

“I have given Mr. Wilson permission to court you,” Bruce replied. “With the understanding that, until you move in with him and become a more permanent part of his pack, you are still a member of mine.”

Dick beamed, rushing to Bruce and dragging the Alpha into a tight hug as he whispered,

“Thank you, B!”

Bruce nodded, straightening up before looking over at Slade. “Don’t make me regret this, Mr. Wilson.”

“Believe me,” Slade said, a small sparkle in his eye. “You won’t.”

………………………………..

Twenty - 174

“I was thinking the two of us should start having some sort of daily workout routine,” Slade mused one evening, three months after Dick had moved in, the two of them seated at the dinner table.

Dick frowned at him. “Slade, I go on patrol as Nightwing every night,” he reminded the Alpha. “And you’re Deathstroke. Don’t you think that’s enough of a workout routine? Plus, it  _ is _ daily.”

“That’s true,” Slade agreed. “But there’s a lot of adrenaline involved which often leads to pain afterwards when it wears off.”

Dick pressed his lips together. “That’s true, I guess,” he agreed before nodding to Slade. “Sure, I guess I can give it a shot.”

Slade’s next comment was said offhandedly but it was one that would stick with Dick for the rest of his life.

“Plus, I’m sure the two of us could stand to lose some weight.”

……………………………..

Twenty-one - 170

“Do you know what this is?” Slade asked quietly, the two of them standing in the bedroom. The lights were low and they were both bare to one another as Dick stared at his reflection in the mirror, Slade standing behind him as he finished clasping the orange collar around the Omega’s throat.

“Slade, I…” Dick trailed off, trying to find the right words as he reached up and trailed his fingers over the mark of ownership. “I don’t think I feel comfortable wearing this.”

“Well, I suppose that’s too bad, isn’t it?” Slade’s voice was no longer gentle but cold and empty as he set his hands on Dick’s shoulders, leaning forward so that his lips brushed the younger’s ear. 

“Slade-”

“You belong to  _ me _ , Richard Grayson, and I will mark my things as I so please.”

………………………………

Twenty-five - 135

Dick lay in bed, vision blurred and body shaking. His head throbbed and he felt used. HIs body ached from the beating he’d gotten and the rough fucking and knotting before Alpha had extracted himself and left the apartment several hours earlier.

The Omega whimpered, curling up and letting out a quiet sob as his body flared in pain. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten and he was starving. His stomach ached but any time he thought about getting up and getting food, his brain reminded him of his Alpha’s words.

_ You could stand to lose some weight. _

_ 145? That’s a little high, don’t you think? _

_ Your new goal weight is 135. You have one month. _

_ You’re overweight, Omega.  _

_ We’re getting married in three weeks, you need to meet your wedding weight. I’m restricting you to one meal for the week. If you can’t manage that, you’ll have to go without anything for a few days. At least until you learn to listen. _

Dick shifted in bed and shivered at the ever present weight of the collar. A mark of possession and ownership.

A reminder that he wasn’t a person, not anymore. But a thing that couldn’t even manage to lose weight fast enough. His Alpha was disappointed with him and, if he were honest, Dick was disappointed too.

_ If you lose blood you’ll lose weight. _

Dick perked up at that dark thought. Really? Was it really that damn easy? Hope surged in his belly and if he had any half a sane mind left, he would have been more aware of the severity of what he was about to do as he hauled himself out of bed and to the bathroom, grabbing his phone on the way.

If he cut his wrists and just let a little blood go then maybe he could meet his Alpha’s weight requirement. He was 135 now, he just had to get to 120 by the end of the week. All he had to do was just slit his wrists and hope he lost enough blood to lose those stubborn last fifteen pounds.

He took a deep breath, heart hammering in his chest as he grabbed his razor and forced the blade out, pulling up the too long and lose sleeve of his t-shirt and staring down at his thin, pale wrist as he decided where to cut.

……………………………….

_ I think I’m dying. _

Dick wasn’t sure how long he’d lain on the floor, watching his blood seep from numerous cuts and spill across the floor but he knew it was too long. Something wasn’t right. Hr wasn’t bleeding fast enough, easn’t losing weight fast enough.

_ Alpha is going to be so disappointed. _

He somehow had half enough of a mind left to call 9-1-1 before he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts.


	3. He Will Not Hurt You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing directly from the end of chapter one, Jason tells Dick about the text from Slade Wilson and the Omega crumples, terrified that his old Alpha will come to reclaim him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right after chapter one ends : )
> 
> Enjoy

Dick wasn’t sure how long he and Jason sat on the couch but exhaustion had fallen over his mind and he groaned softly when Jason shifted, helping him sit up.

“Do you still want to go for ice cream?” Jason asked gently, brushing a hand through Dick’s black locks.

Dick shook his head. “No,” he replied, refusing to meet Jason’s gaze. “I don’t feel good, I kinda feel like I might drop.”

“Okay, let’s go lay in bed then,” the Alpha offered, standing and helping Dick to his feet, guiding the Omega to the bedroom with a hand on his back. Once Dick was comfortable and tucked into bed, Jason moved to head over to the other side though he froze when Dick’s phone lit up.

“You got a text,” he said, picking up the phone and swiping his thumb across the screen to unlock it.

“Who’s it from?” Dick asked, voice soft from exhaustion.

Jason’s heart stopped and his blood ran cold at the all too familiar initials at the end of the text and he cleared his throat, setting Dick’s phone down and deciding to talk to the Omega about it later.

He wanted desperately to delete the text and ignore it, but ignoring Slade Wilson was  _ not _ a good thing, especially if it was Dick. Plus, Dick needed to know.

“It’s not important right now, we can deal with it tomorrow,” Jason replied as he moved around to climb into bed and pull Dick close. 

Dick curled into Jason’s chest, breathing in the Alpha’s comforting scent before he whispered,

“Are you mad at me?”

“I could never be mad at you, Dick,” Jason promised.

“What about disappointed?”

“I’m just scared.” Jason pressed a kiss to the top of Dick’s head after the confession. “I don’t want to lose you, Dick. I love you. I can’t...I can’t lose you, not to this. Not like this.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I know you are,” the Alpha murmured. “It’s okay, Dick. We’re going to fix it.”

“But you’re not disappointed?”

“I’m not disappointed,” Jason soothed. “Now, do you want to take a nap or just lay here and rest?”

“I feel tired.”

“We just talked about some emotional stuff you’ve been struggling with all by yourself,” Jason agreed. “It’s okay to feel tired, it’s a lot to try and handle.”

Dick swallowed thickly, feeling tears prick his eyes. “Thanks, Jay.”

…………………………………..

Jason lay with Dick for awhile but once he was absolutely certain the Omega was out for the count, he slipped out of bed and headed into the living room, snatching his phone from the coffee table and dialing Bruce’s number.

He’d told Dick he wasn’t going to tell Bruce about what was going on with Dick’s weight and that was the truth. Bruce didn’t need to know unless Dick kept losing weight or couldn’t get his weight back up by the six month deadline Jason had given him.

The reason he was calling was a far different matter all together.

“Jason.” the surprise - though well hidden to any who didn’t know him - was evident in Bruce’s voice when he answered the phone. “Did you need something?”

“Yeah, we’ve got a problem,” Jason replied, keeping his voice low just to make sure Dick couldn’t overhear him if he woke up. “I noticed a text on Dick’s phone.”

“This is a problem?” Bruce asked, a small hint of amusement in his tone.

“It was signed ‘SW’.”

Bruce was silent for a long time and when he spoke again, there was nothing but seriousness in his voice.

“Has Dick been in contact with him?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Jason replied. “He said he hasn’t seen  _ him _ since the hospital.”

“There’s a difference between seeing someone and being in contact with him,” Bruce reminded him.

“B, no offense,” Jason said softly. “But I don’t think Dick would have managed to get back up to 170 pounds in the last three years if he was still in touch with that asshole.”

“Does Dick have a restraining order on him?”

“Yeah,” Jason confirmed. “What’s surprising is that Deathstroke even bothered to give a shit to listen.”

“Deathstroke is smart, Jason,” Bruce said. “He’s a strategist. If he stayed away from Dick for the duration of the restraining order, then that’s because he’s been planning something big for as soon as it ends. What did the text say?”

Jason stopped his pacing when Bruce said that, narrowing his eyes as he asked, “The fuck do you mean ‘for the duration of the restraining order’? It’s a restraining order, that means he stays away-”

“For the duration of the restraining order,” Bruce finished, concern starting to bleed into his tone. “Jason, restraining orders last for a year. You can extend the time or make them permanent but generally, they only last one year.”

“Fuck,” Jason whispered, something cold dropping into his stomach. “So you’re telling me that jackass could have come back any time in the last two years?”

“Unless Dick set a longer restraining order-”

“I set the damn order, Bruce!” Jason shouted, throwing a hand over his mouth when he realized how loud he was doing. He held his breath, waiting to see if Dick was going to get up but when the Omega never emerged from the bedroom, he let out a huff and went on in a low hiss, “ _ I  _ set the order because Dick was barely alive in the hospital. Because he lived every damn day in a state of fucking  _ fear _ that his abuser was going to walk through those doors and finish him off.”

“You thought they were permanent.”

“Well it’s not like I’ve ever had to look up anything about restraining orders,” Jason snarled, letting out a hard breath as he dropped onto the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If the restraining order dropped two years ago, why has Wilson waited until  _ now _ to get in touch with Dick?”

“It’s like I said, he’s a strategist,” Bruce replied. “If he’s waited until now, it’s because he has a reason.” Bruce hesitated before clearing his throat and tentatively asking, “How’s Dick’s weight?”

“What does that have to do with Wilson?” Jason asked, trying to keep on topic while also upholding his word to not talk about this with Bruce.

“There’s a chance Wilson has been watching him since the order dropped,” the billionaire explained. “If Dick’s weight dropped, possibly to 135 where it was in the hospital, he might be taking advantage of that to try and pull Dick back in.”

Jason’s eyes went wide and he barely held in a curse.

_ He said you weigh 150. Is this true? _

_ Not anymore. _

_ As in you gained weight or lost weight? _

_ I’m 137. _

“No, Dick hasn’t lost weight,” Jason lied, throat tightening just briefly because even though he hated Bruce at the best of times, the man had actually been very helpful in Dick’s recovery and Jason knew how much Dick’s weight worried him. “I mean, a normal pound or two but nothing so drastic.”

“Okay,” Bruce said, though his tone made it clear he didn’t really believe what Jason was saying. “Just keep an eye on it please, okay? I’ll let Tim and Damian know that Deathstroke might be back in town too. If they see him, I’ll make sure they let me know and do not engage.”

“Thanks B,” Jason said, sighing. “Don’t worry about Dick, I’ll take care of him.”

“Good. I trust you, Jason. Keep yourself safe too.”

Jason hadn’t even fully processed what had been said and by the time the words and their meaning finally made a connection in his brain, Bruce had hung up.

……………………………

“I heard you yelling last night.”

Jason sighed, looking up from where he was seated at the kitchen table to find Dick standing in the doorway, looking exhausted despite having fallen asleep at six in the evening the night before and not waking up again until eight AM.

“How did you sleep?”

Dick ducked his head, rubbing a hand over his arm as he shifted in place and mumbled,

“Were you upset with me?”

Jason sighed. “No, not with you. I was upset with…” he pressed his lips together before gesturing to the kitchen chair next to him. “Will you come sit? I want to talk to you about something?”

“Am I in trouble?”

“No, not at all,” Jason assured as Dick moved to sit down, worry in his blue eyes.”Did you see the text you got last night? The one I told you about?”

“No. Was it important?”

Jason hesitated before clearing his throat. “I talked with Bruce last night-”

“You promised not to!”

“I promised not to talk about your weight,” Jason corrected. “But I was talking to Bruce about...about Deathstroke.”

Dick went tense and fear flooded his scent. “What?”

“Dick, I need to know the truth,” Jason said firmly. “Have you been in contact with him at  _ all _ ? Seeing him, texting him, any form of contact whatsoever?”

“No, nothing!” Dick cried. “I-I had the restraining order you set up, I haven’t seen him or talked to him in three years!”

“Okay,” Jason said slowly. 

“Why were you talking to Bruce about him?”

“Because…” Jason closed his eyes, lowering his head as he answered, “Because Wilson texted you last night.”

Silence fell over the kitchen and Jason swore he would have been able to hear a pin drop until Dick whispered,

“He can’t. He-I-he-”

“The restraining order wasn’t permanent like we thought, Dick,” Jason said quietly. “It was only for a year.”

“No. No, no, you’re wrong! You’re wrong, it’s permanent and him texting me broke it and-”

“You have to set the restraining order as permanent, otherwise the default is one year,” Jason whispered.

“No,” Dick whispered, furiously wiping at his eyes though that only helped the tears to fall and Jason’s heart clenched when he saw Dick’s hands shaking. “No, Jason, he-” he let out a choked sob. “No.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jason rushed to soothe, getting out of his seat to crouch on the floor next to Dick, reaching up to gently rub over the Omega’s back. “Everything’s going to be okay, Dick.”

“No, it’s not!” Dick whimpered, tears falling down his face as he fell apart. “He’s going to come back, Jay, and I won’t be able to say no and-”

“Dick.” The omega whimpered again, looking absolutely miserable as he looked over at Jason’s, the Alpha’s teal eyes holding nothing short of determination. “I swear to you, with everything I am, that I will never let him get you.”

“But-”

“He will not hurt you again,” Jason swore. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *brief paragraph in the beginning of chapter one has been fixed
> 
> **it said Dick was forty pounds underweight when he was eighteen. That's inaccurate as it was when it was twenty-five and the conversation has been fixed to accommodate


	4. Hospital Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jason, you are twenty-three years old. It’s time you let go of your feelings for DIck because they are not reciprocated. You’re seeing things that aren’t there because you still love him.”

“How can you be so  _ blind _ , Bruce!?” Jason shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and glaring at the back of the man’s head, Bruce stubbornly keeping his attention on the batcomputer and ignoring the furious Alpha behind him.

Tim and Damian, despite Damian’s desperation to be involved with the conversation, had been smart enough to make themselves scarce when Jason asked them to twenty minutes earlier. Now, Jason was starting to wish they’d stayed to back him up.

“Dick’s an adult, Jason,” the billionaire Alpha replied calmly without turning around. “He can handle himself.”

“ ‘He can handle himself’,” Jason mocked. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed how he’s been slower and more tired. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed the way he winces like he’s in pain. Don’t  _ tell _ me you haven’t noticed the way he seems to hang around here and procrastinate going back to Wilson!”

“Dick loves Slade,” Bruce said firmly, finally turning to face Jason. “And I spoke with Mr. Wilson-”

“Five years ago.”

“And he had nothing but good intentions.”

“Five  _ years  _ ago,” Jason stressed. “Slade is  _ Deathstroke _ , Bruce. Lying is what he for a damn living. He’s a strategist, you’ve said so yourself long before he and Dick ever started courting.”

“Have you told Dick about this?”

“Of course not,” Jason replied. “Because if Slade  _ is _ abusing Dick-”

“That’s what you think is happening?” Bruce asked, sounding both angry and incredulous. “Jason, you are twenty-three years old. It’s time you let go of your feelings for DIck because they are not reciprocated. You’re seeing things that aren’t there because you still love him.”

Jason’s face went red but he forced himself to take a breath and calm down, fighting through the green haze over his vision.

“I know I’ve let my feelings about him blind me before,” he said slowly, calmly. “But I’m serious about this, Bruce. I think something is seriously wrong.”

Bruce sighed. “I know, Jason,” he said. “But until Dick comes to us or we find proof, there’s nothing we can do without him getting caught in the middle. I’m sorry.”

Jason swallowed thickly. “Yeah,” he mumbled as he turned and headed to the sairs of the manor. “I’m sorry too.”

……………………………………………..

Jason was seated in the library, reading quietly and trying to drown his worries in the wonderful words of Jane Austen, when his phone rang. He sighed, sitting up and putting his book down before reaching for the phone. He didn’t recognize the number but he answered anyway.

“Hello?”

“Hello, my name is Daphne. Is this Jason Todd?”

Jason frowned. “Yeah. How can I help you?”

“I’m calling to inform you that Richard Grayson was has been admitted to Gotham General Hospital.”

Jason’s heart stopped. “What?” he whispered.

“You were marked as his primary contact, but if that’s not correct I can try and contact his owner.”

“Wait, no, hang on that’s right,” Jason rushed to say, jumping to his feet. “And what the fuck do you mean, his owner?”

“Well, he’s an Omega,” Daphne cautiously explained as Jason ran to his room for his shoes and keys. “And he came in wearing a collar which is typically a mark of ownership.”

“He’s being abused,” Jason rushed to say. “His Alpha is abusing him, that’s why there’s a collar. What floor is he on, I’m on my way!”

………………………………….

“You must be Mr. Todd.”

Jason never looked up from Dick’s pale form in the bed, one of the acrobat’s too small, too boney, too fragile hands clasped between his own as he whispered,

“What happened?”

The nurse watched him quietly for a few moments before pulling up an extra chair and taking a seat.

“He called 9-1-1 around eleven this morning, saying he’d slit his wrist.” Jason shot a glance down at the bandages around Dick’s wrist as the nurse went on. “He gave an address before falling silent. The ambulance got there in time but he did require a blood transfusion.”

“Was the Alpha there?”

“No.” the nurse gave him a sad look. “We suspect the Alpha may have tried to kill him-”

“No, he wouldn’t, not that quickly,” Jason mumbled. “How much does he weigh?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Dick,” Jason clarified. “How much does he weigh?”

“I-”

“Please.”

She pressed her lips together. “135.”

“Fuck,” Jason whispered, dropping his forehead to Dick’s knuckles. “Dick, why didn’t you tell us?”

“We did do an evaluation and found him covered in an array of bruises,” the nurse went on tentatively. “There was also evidence that he’d recently had sex.”

“No, it wasn’t sex because I highly doubt he consented,” Jason mumbled. “Where’s the collar?”

“Over with his things,” the nurse replied, gesturing to a plastic bag on the windowsill.

“If I get Dick to confirm that he’s being abused, is there a way to get a restraining order?” Jason asked. “Is there a way to make sure his abuser can’t just come in here and take him?”

“I suppose so, yes,” the nurse replied. “But he won’t wake up for several hours and I highly doubt he would be up to-”

“I know how to handle a domestic abuse victim,” Jason snapped. He instantly swallowed back his anger, letting out a quiet breath before mumbling, “I’m sorry. I’m just...worried. About him.”

“I understand,” the nurse said, smiling as she stood. “I’ll give you some time with him. Just press the red button once he’s awake so we can come check on him.”

“Yeah.”

…………………………….

“Jay?”

Jason’s head snapped up at the weak voice, eyes wide as he quickly leaned over DIck’s bed, giving a small smile when those tired, pained blue eyes fell on his own teal ones.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he whispered.

Dick shifted, sucking in a sharp breath before whispering, “Hurts.”

“I know,” Jason soothed softly. “But you’re okay, Dick. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“What happened?”

Jason swallowed thickly, pressing his lips together before softly replying, “You tried to kill yourself.”

“What?” Dick asked. “I-no I didn’t.”

“Dick-”

“I was trying to lose weight.”

Jason sighed. He’d suspected the weight lose to be intentional since he first noticed Dick coming late to the manor or leaving early, whichever helped him avoid attending a meal with others around.

So, keeping his voice soft and gentle, he asked, “Why were you trying to lose weight, Dick?”

“Slade and I are getting married in two weeks.” Dick sounded anything but delighted by this. In fact, he looked nothing short of terrified of the notion. “He said I had to meet my wedding weight. He only lets me eat once a day but I still can’t lose weight fast enough.”

“So you thought if you lost some blood that would help?” Jason asked gently.

“Yeah.”

“Dick, the doctors think you tried to kill yourself.”

“But I didn’t.”

“Maybe not intentionally.”

Dick frowned. “W-what do you mean?”

Jason sighed, reaching out to gently clasp Dick’s hand. “I mean that...I know Slade is abusing you, Dick. I know he’s hurting you. That collar of ownership is proof enough. You know as well as I do that sometimes domestic abuse victims feel like...well, like death is the only way out.”

Jason also knew that domestic abuse victims rarely wanted to admit they were being abused, so Jason was fully prepared for denial to be the first thing out of DIck’s mouth.

He certainly hadn’t expected tears and for Dick to come clean, to tell the truth. To tell Jason everything Slade had done and made him do over the last five years.

When it was finally done he was pale and exhausted, slumping against the bed before weakly asking,

“What happens now?”

“Now, we tell the nurses,” Jason declared. “Now we tell the police and we get you a restraining order to keep that jackass far  _ far _ away from you.”

“That won’t work,” Dick whispered. “He won’t stop. Even with a restraining order, he’ll come back.”

“Then I’ll kill him.”

…………………………….

Telling the nurses was hard and telling the police was even harder but by the end of the day, a restraining order was set in place and the police were on their way to Slade’s apartment.

Jason doubted they’d find (or survive) the Alpha but it was the thought that counted.

Visitor hours had ended two hours earlier, but Dick had been so terrified that Slade would find a way to get to him that the nurses allowed Jason to stay with him.

“How much do I weigh?” DIck asked sleepily, startling Jason from his doze.

It took the Alpha few moments to be coherent enough to reply. “135.”

“I was supposed to get to 120.”

“Well, now we’re going to try and get you back to 170, okay?” Jason asked. “I know that seems really hard, Dick, so that’s why we’re going to take baby steps.”

“Baby steps,” Dick repeated numbly.

“Baby steps,” Jason confirmed, smiling.

“Like what?”

“Like giving you six months to get to 140 or 145,” Jason explained. “Like giving you one year to get to 150. Giving you a set amount of time to get back to where you need to be.”

“Are you gonna take me off patrol?”

Jason swallowed thickly. “I’m scared of what might happen if I don’t.”

Dick nodded. “Does Bruce know?”

“I haven’t told him, no,” Jason replied. “But I can, if you want?”

Dick was quiet for a long time. “Please.”


	5. Less Of An Offer, More Of A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason go to the store and Jason makes a promise he has every intention of keeping

“Let’s start with breakfast, what sort of things do you want?” Jason asked as they made their way through the grocery store, Jason holding his list in one hand as he pushed the cart in front of him, Dick standing close and silent nearby.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, how about cereal?” Jason asked, looking over at Dick. “I know you used to eat a lot of that.”

Dick bit his lip, looking like he wanted to say something but keeping himself silent. It was for the best, probably, since Jason already knew what he wanted to say.

_ ‘Slade used to say cereal would make me fat’ _

Wow but didn’t Jason want to put a bullet through his fucking head. Taking a deep breath to keep himself calm and keep his rage out of his scent, Jason pulled the cart out of the way and waited until Dick peeked up at him to speak.

“I know what Slade said and I know how much he controlled everything you ate if you ate at all,” he said calmly. “But I’m not Slade, okay? No one is going to control what you eat anymore. Sure, I’m going to control when and how much you eat but that’s just until I’m sure you’re gaining steady weight and not skipping meals, okay?”

Dick nodded. “Okay.”

“Alright.” Jason gestured over to a nearby bench, the two of them sitting down and Dick instantly leaning into Jason’s side. The Alpha didn’t mind, knowing Dick’s low weight meant he got far colder than someone with a healthy body weight. “So what sounds good? I’ll put cereal and bagels on the list, I know you like that.”

“Toast?”

“Sure, we can make some toast,” Jason agreed. “Just as long as you understand you can’t just eat toast all the time, okay?”

“I know.”

Jason smiled, turning his head to press a kiss to Dick’s forehead. “How about eggs? I can make those for you sometime.”

“Okay.”

Breakfast was slow going and it was about the same for lunch and dinner, except those two took a bit longer, especially since those were the meals Dick skipped most often. But they eventually had a list for him and were able to get on with their shopping trip.

When they were outside in the parking lot was when there was a bit of trouble. Jason had his back to the lost as he put the groceries in the trunk but he clearly heard DIck’s gasp and felt the way the Omega bumped into him with a surprising amount of force.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay,” Jason rushed to soothe, straightening up and wrapping his arms around DIck when the Omega pressed into his chest. “What is it, what’s wrong?”

Jason looked around the parking lot as he waited for the answer, trying to see if he could find what had scared Dick but so far, he was coming up blank. 

“Sorry,” Dick whispered as he extracted himself from Jason, drawing the ALpha’s attention.

“No, it’s okay,” Jason said gently, rubbing his hands over Dick’s arms. “What happened?”

“I thought…” Dick swallowed thickly. “It’s stupid.”

“No it’s not. What happened, what did you see?”

“I thought I saw  _ him _ ,” DIck replied. “But...it wasn’t. Sorry.”

“It’s okay to be scared, Dick,” Jason soothed. “After everything he put you through, it’s perfectly normal. Hell, I’m scared too.”

Dick looked up at him, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“I’m scared I’m not going to be able to hold back from killing him if he shows his face.”

That drew a small smile from Dick and he stepped back to let Jason finish putting their groceries in the car.

“Thank you, Jay,” he murmured once they’d gotten into the car and Jason was pulling out of the parking spot.

“For what?”

“Protecting me,” Dick replied. “Taking care of me.” he smiled as he murmured, “Offering to avenge me.”

“Well, it’s less of an offer and more of a promise,” Jason said firmly. “I  _ will _ kill him, Dick. And I will make him pay for every single thing he ever did to you.”

Dick swallowed thickly but nodded and gave Jason a smile. “Thanks, Jay,” he murmured.

Jason smiled back, reaching across the center console to clasp Dick’s hand in his own, waiting until they were at a stop light to bring the Omega’s knuckles to his lips.

“I love you,” he whispered. “And I will do everything in my power to protect you, of that I promise.”

Dick smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Jason’s cheek. “I love you too, Jay. More than you’ll ever know.”

……………………………

The outing had exhausted Dick and Jason had no doubt in his mind that the small five bites of toast he’d convinced Dick to eat before they left was sitting heavy in the Omega’s stomach.

He offered Dick to take a nap but despite his evident exhaustion, Dick refused to go back to the bedroom by himself.

So they compromised and now Jason was reading quietly on the couch with Dick’s head in his lap, the acrobat fast asleep as Jason carded a hand through DIck’s thick hair. It was comforting to the both of them and Jason found himself nodding off before he finally sucked in a breath and set his book on the bedside table, gently shifting Dick so Jason could lie on his back over the length of the couch, slipping under DIck so the Omega was fast asleep between Jason and the couch, head resting on Jaosn’s heart.

The warmth coming off the Omega was luring Jason to sleep and so he let himself go, tucking an arm behind his head and the couch, wrapping his free arm around Dick’s shoulders as he drifted off to sleep.

………………………………….

He came to with the unnerving sense that something was  _ wrong _ . Dick was still asleep so Jason didn’t dare move but instead kept himself as absolutely still as he possibly could, eyes roaming the living room in search of something off.

When his gaze fell on the coffee table, Jason’s blood boiled at the sight of the all too familiar orange collar, still splattered with Dick’s blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update, I know I've been uploading a chapter a night and while I do still plan on doing that, I am going on vacation with family tomorrow and though I'm sure I'll have wifi there, this is a just in case I don't, don't be worried if there aren't any updates for the next three/four days or so
> 
> thanks for reading!


	6. He Was Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade Wilson was sixty-one years old when he met Omega Dick Grayson and possession flared inside of him.
> 
> He was sixty-two years old when he lied enough to fool Bruce Wayne into giving permission for him to court Dick.
> 
> He was sixty-three when he tricked Dick to move in with him.
> 
> He was sixty-four when he collared the Omega and took full control.
> 
> He was sixty-five when his Omega tried to kill himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was requested for me to mention whether or not this was past and present so until I come up with a smoother way to bring that up, this is the mention now that this chapter takes place in the past, similar to the earlier chapter telling about each of Dick's years with Slade.
> 
> it's in the past though, that's the important part

Slade Wilson was sixty-one years old when he met Omega Dick Grayson and possession flared inside of him.

He was sixty-two years old when he lied enough to fool Bruce Wayne into giving permission for him to court Dick.

He was sixty-three when he tricked Dick to move in with him.

He was sixty-four when he collared the Omega and took full control.

He was sixty-five when his Omega tried to kill himself.

…………………………………………..

Sixty-one

Slade was rarely caught off guard but somehow this little, dumb, oblivious Omega managed to do just that when he bumped into the Alpha on the sidewalk of Gotham City.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!” the boy at least had the decency to apologize. “I didn’t mean to-I mean I wasn’t-” he cut off his ramblings as Slade straightened up and turned, pleased that his six foot four frame towered over the pathetic Omega before him. The boy gave a weak laugh. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Slade stared down at him, debating how to react before a sudden rush of possession rushed over him and the urge to own this boy took hold. Spurred by want, Slade allowed a small smile and replied,

“It’s perfectly fine,” he lied. “Did you have something on your mind?”

“Oh, uh, not really.” the Omega’s scent reeked with fertility and Slade’s instincts purred in his mind. “Just a nice day so I guess I was just, you know, enjoying the weather.”

“It is nice,” Slade agreed, looking up at the sky to trick the Omega into thinking he was talking about the weather. He allowed them to stand in silence for a moment or two before turning to the Omega and holding out his hand. “My name is Slade Wilson.”

The Omega stared but Slade stayed patient was was soon rewarded as the Omega gave him a (surprisingly) firm handshake, smiling as he replied,

“Dick Grayson. Well, Richard but I go by Dick.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Mr. Grayson,” Slade said.

“And you to as well, Mr. Wilson.”

“Please,” Slade said with a smile. “Call me Slade.”

……………………………..

Sixty-two

“Bruce, I’d like you to meet Slade Wilson,” Dick said as he and Slade stepped into Bruce’s study. “We met about a year ago.”

One look at the billionaire told Slade that getting permission to court Dick (and later own him) was going to be far easier than he’d ever imagined. But he kept a level head as Wayne stood and offered his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Wilson. Dick’s told me a lot about you.”

“And I you,” Slade returned, giving Wayne’s hand a firm shake and barely resisting the urge to crush the man’s bones in his palm. “It’s an honor to finally meet you.”

“So, now that introductions are out of the way,” Bruce said once he’d gestured for Slade and Dick to take a seat in the chairs across from him. “Dick said there was something you wanted to talk to me about.”

“There is, yes,” Slade replied, ever the expert actor, strategist and liar. “I want your permission to court”  _ own _ “Richard. I care very deeply for him and it would be an honor to be able to provide for him.”

Wayne was silent for a few moments, regarding him and Dick before he finally asked,

“Dick, do you mind if I speak with Mr. Wilson privately? I have a few questions I’d like to discuss with him.”

“Oh, um, yeah,” the dumb little Omega stammered as he stood. “I’ll just be downstairs.”

\------------------------------------

Wayne’s questions were predictable. They asked about Slade’s intentions, how he intended to provide for Dick, whether or not he understood that Bruce knew he was Deathstroke and did not, in any way, approve of him killing for a living.

Slade had rehearsed his answers and it wasn’t long before he was given the approval and they headed to the living room where Dick was seated on the couch.

“Dick?”

“Yeah?” the Omega asked as he got up and walked over, Slade moving to stand next to him.

“I have given Mr. Wilson permission to court you,” the billionaire replied. “With the understanding that, until you move in with him and become a more permanent part of his pack, you are still a member of mine.”

The Omega’s scent turned sickening as he grinned and rushed to his pakc Alpha, dragging the large man in for a hug as he murmured,

“Thank you, B.”

The Alpha nodded before he straightened and turned his full attentio to Slade. “Don’t ake me regret this, Mr. Wilson.”

“Believe me,” Slade said, a small sparkle in his eye. “You won’t.”

………………………………..

Sixty-three

Slade had planned everything, deciding to slowly work his control into Dick’s life so that when he took full claim, the Omega was too loyal to fight back. So, one night three months after Dick had moved in, the two of them were seated at the dinner table when Slade spoke.

“I was thinking the two of us should start having some sort of daily workout routine.”

The Omega’s response was predictable when he frowned and replied, “Slade, I go on patrol as Nightwing every night. And you’re Deathstroke. Don’t you think that’s enough of a workout routine? Plus, it  _ is  _ daily.”

Slade had expected that reply but he was never one to be unprepared and easily agreed and replied,

“That’s true, but there’s a lot of adrenaline involved which often leads to pain afterwards when it wears off.”

The Omega pressed his lips together but Slade could tell by his eyes that he’d already won and he held back a smile as Dick replied,

“That’s true, I guess.” he nodded. “Sure, I guess I can give it a shot.”

That was enough pressing for the night, Slade knew. But if he wanted to control his Omega, weight needed to be the first time and the boy was currently much too fat for the Alpha’s tastes. So, as he stood and gathered their plates, he made a small comment that was - currently - harmless but would in the long run serve his purposes perfectly.

“Plus, I’m sure the two of us could stand to lose some weight.”

……………………………..

Sixty-four

It had all led up to this. This moment, right here, as Slade prepared to collar the unsuspecting Omega and take full control of the boy’s life. In the year they had lived together, he’d managed to get the Omega to drop to 170 pounds and convince the boy it was healthy.

Now though, Slade had much steeper goals in mind and much more painful consequences if the boy failed to do as he was told.

“Do you know what this is?” Slade asked quietly as the two of them stood in the bedroom. The lights were low and both stood bared to one another, Slade wanting to remind Dick through intimacy and lack of covering that they had nothing to hide frmo one another.

Not anymore.

The Omega watched his reflection in the mirror as Slade stepped up behind him and braced the orange collar over the boy’s throat, clasping it behind his neck and allowing himself to take a deep, pleased breath at that final snapping sound.

“Slade, I…” Slade knew what the Omega would say and he was already fully prepared to strike it down and deliver the first punishment for the boy’s failure in only ever calling him ‘Alpha’.

The Omega brushed his fingers over the mark of ownership as he finished, “I don’t think I feel comfortable wearing this.”

“Well, I suppose that’s too bad, isn’t it.” Gone was the kind Slade Wilson. Gone was the act, the disguise, the facade, the  _ lie _ . It was long past time for Richard Grayson to meet his  _ true _ Alpha. He placed his hands possessively on Dick’s shoulders as he leaned forward so that his lips near brushed the boy’s ear.

“Slade-”

“You belong to  _ me _ , Richard Grayson, and I will mark my things as I so please.”

………………………………

Sixyt-five

After delivering a harsh punishment to his Omega - the boy had failed to properly clean the apartment in the time frame Slade had given him - and using him as a reminder of who exactly he belonged to, Slade had excused himself from the apartment to vent his rage elsewhere.

The boy wasn’t losing weight nearly fast enough and it was infuriating. Slade had given him a perfectly reachable goal of 120 but the bitch stubbornly held steady at 135.

Slade thought back over everything he’d said over the last several months, surely  _ something _ had to have gotten through the boy’s fat head.

_ You could stand to lose some weight. _

_ 145? That’s a little high, don’t you think? _

_ Your new goal weight is 135. You have one month. _

_ You’re overweight, Omega.  _

_ We’re getting married in three weeks, you need to meet your wedding weight. I’m restricting you to one meal for the week. If you can’t manage that, you’ll have to go without anything for a few days. At least until you learn to listen. _

The Omega was a failure and Slade couldn’t help but feel like the last five years had been nothing short of a waste.

_ If absolutely need be, I suppose I could slit his throat.  _ Slade mused as he finished his errands and made his way back to the apartment.  _ Still, I’d hate to waste the last five years. I suppose I could work on a different method. I may have a friend who can help me convince him to lose that weight faster, even if it means locking him away with no food or contact until the wedding. _

With a tired sigh, Slade pulled into the parking lot of their building, heading up the stairs and only freezing when he went to unlock the door, only to find it was already unlocked.

_ If that bitch lef tthe door unlocked, I will beat him into next week.  _ Slade thought to himself as he pushed the door open, looking around the living room before heading into the bedroom.

The bathroom was where he checked last and he stared down at the puddle of blood on the floor with nothing on his mind but pure disappointment.

_ Failure _ , he thought as he headed back to the living room to close and lock the door.  _ Can’t even kill himself right. _

Because after seeing the blood, Slade had no doubt of who had been in the back of the ambulance he’d passed.

.............................  
  


Dick Grayson weighed 175 pounds when Slade Wilson entered his life.

Dick Grayson weighed 176 pounds when Slade Wilson lied enough to fool Bruce Wayne into giving permission for him to court Dick.

Dick Grayson weighed 174 pounds when Slade Wilson tricked him into moving in.

Dick Grayson weighed 170 pounds when Slade Wilson collared him and took full control 

Dick Grayson weighed 135 pounds when he tried to kill himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I do have wifi at our vacation place! However, I may still not update until Sunday or Monday evening, it just depends on how free I am. I don't want to feel bad if it gets too late and I haven't updated (like tonight) so updates might not happen for the next two or three nights


	7. Not Long Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade reflects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the past and semi-present

It took Slade Wilson three hundred and sixty-two days after his Omega had a restraining order placed on him to realize that the order only lasted a year. That his Omega and the Alpha guarding him hadn’t properly realized that the default order only lasted one year.

By the time he realized this, there was only three days left of the order. Which meant, if he wanted, he could reclaim his Omega in three days time.

But Slade Wilson was nothing if not a strategist. So he bided his time and waited. 

The three days went past and then another year and a year after that. During that time he readied and perfected his plan, putting his men into place and keeping track of his Omega.

It was at the three year mark that one of his men came to him to report, “Your Omega has been keeping a steady weight of 170 pounds over the last six months.”

“Disappointing.”

“However.” Slade perked up. “He recently dropped to 137 and has been lying to Jason Todd about it.”

Slade stilled, processing before a small smile appeared on his face. “Perfect.”

_ We’ll be together soon, my little Omega _

_ \- SW _

Everything was going according to plan.

………………………….

The thing Slade had learned in his five years of making his Omega his was that the boy was very susceptible to the opinions of others. Living with the Bat was no doubt just as hard for Richard as living with Deathstroke had been for Slade’s own children.

Richard craved affection and attention which was not only indicative of his time in the circus when there was nearly always someone around to give him that, but was also very Omegan. (honestly, Slade couldn’t understand their surprise at the boy presenting as an Omega. Really, it was likely obvious from day one).

This need for attention and validation and this bleeding love for anyone who so much as gave him the time of day was the reason Slade was able to take full control in the first place. The boy was too trusting (hilarious, Slade would admit, given who he was raised by) and put his faith too quickly in the first Alpha to smile at him.

Slade was a liar by nature and it just so perfectly worked that his little Omega was trusting by nature and before too long, Slade knew he had the boy wrapped so tightly around his finger that the bitch would kill himself, if he so asked.

One year after they met, after ‘accidental’ moments of running into each other before exchanging numbers. After moments of spending time together as friends with ‘no other ulterior motives in mind’. After moments of texting and talking and the Omega falling further and further into love for him, Slade knew it was time.

Richard was his but the best way to fully trick the Omega into believing his goodness was to ask the boy’s pack Alpha for permission to court the boy.

Unfortunately, the boy’s pack Alpha was The Batman himself.

Fortunately, Slade was Deathstroke the Terminator and the Bat was just as predictable as his sole Omega. It wasn’t hard to predict what questions would be asked or to properly prepare the perfect answer in response.

It wasn’t long before Slade was courting his Omega and the boy fell even further for him, blinded by gifts and faux actions of affection. One year after that, Slade collared him. It had been a long time coming, slowly working to trick his Omega into losing pounds until he was at Slade’s preferred weight. The boy loved Slade and all he really needed in order to be blinded to the truth was for some pretty words and compliments.

The boy was Slade’s to use and abuse with the knowledge and safety net that the Omega was too frightened to disobey or even  _ think _ about running back to his old pack to show the bruises. He was a clever bitch, covering the marks up with make-up and never breathing a word to his family, always having the perfect excuse to turn their attention away from a wince or gasp or any other indication of pain.

He was nothing more than Slade’s favorite little playtoy and the Omega knew it.

And then, Richard got pregnant.

…………………………….

Jason Todd was predictable, Slade mused as he followed the Alpha and  _ his _ Omega at a distance, watching them pull to the side as Todd spoke quietly to the Omega, no doubt filling his head with lies and misdirection.

His Omega was easy to trick and convince and Slade knew it wouldn’t be long before the boy slipped away from Slade’s ideal weight. But the time to reclaim his wasn’t right. In fact, Slade had no intention of taking the boy by force. No, Richard would return of his own free will, of that Slade was certain. 

And his true Alpha would be waiting with open arms.

……………………………

It was Slade’s fault, that much he could admit. He had gotten too eager, too possessive.

He’d gotten too close and his Omega had seen. But Slade was clever and good at correcting mistakes and it wasn’t hard to hide out of sight when Jason Todd stood and looked around. Slade knew his Omega would claim to have seen him but he also knew his Omega could be a bit dumb and would no doubt assume he’d seen wrong.

Not wanting to risk his Omega or Todd spotting him, Slade made his exit and returned to his apartment to don himself in attire more suitable for climbing which would aid in the next portion of his plan for the day.

He knew Todd would get in the way and there was a very low chance his Omega would ever know he had been there, was still thinking of him, but he had planned for that and prepared for that accordingly.

So he made his way to Todd’s apartment, very easily slipping in through the window and slinking to the living room where he found Todd and the Omega fast asleep on the couch. Moving silently so as not to be heard and caught (he would take his Omega by force if he had to, but he preferred not to), Slade crept towards the coffee table, setting his Omega’s collar down oh, so, gently.

It had been surprisingly easy to reclaim it from the Batman and even easier to apply red paint as a silent reminder to his Omega of what had broken them apart in the first place. After setting it down, Slade turned only to freeze at the sight of his Omega’s beautiful blue eyes, open but hazy and no doubt clouded with sleep in a way that said he wouldn’t remember any exchange that happened in that moment.

Unable to help himself, Slade stepped forward and brushed the boy’s hair back from his forehead, bending down to place a gentle kiss to his Omega’s temple as he whispered,

“Go back to sleep, little bird.”

The Omega shifted and Slade feared he was more fully waking up but instead, he was merely wrapping his arms tighter around Todd and burying his face in the other Alpha’s scent. Fighting down a sigh of relief and growl of rage at the sight of his Omega so openly turning against him (he had to remember that the boy was just confused), Slade turned and slipped out of the apartment, debating on watching from a nearby rooftop to see who woke first and spotted the collar before ultimately deciding his job was done and so was he.

Satisfied that his plan was working perfectly (regardless of if it was Todd or Slade’s Omega who found the collar) Slade returned to his apartment and allowed himself to relax for the rest of the night with the knowledge that it wouldn’t be long before he had his sweet Omega, back in his arms and loyal to him again.

It wouldn’t belong before Richard Grayson was back where he truly belonged.


	8. Her Name Was Alessandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason go to the manor and Dick reveals something interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present time

“Do you think he knows?”

Jason looked up from his dinner, frowning. “Do I think who knows what?”

Dick shrugged, pushing his food around in his bowl though Jason was pleased to see him take a few bites.

_ Baby steps. _ He reminded himself with a small smile.

“Slade,” Dick finally replied, drawing Jason’s attention back. “Do you think he knows? About…” he shrugged, keeping his gaze lowered. “My weight loss? It’s almost back to where it was... _ before _ . Do you think he knows?”

“Do  _ you _ think he knows?” Jason countered while he floundered and grappled for a good answer and whether or not he should show Dick the collar.

“Yeah.”

“Why do you think that?”

“The restraining order ended two years ago,” Dick began, taking another bite of his food before pushing his bowl away, looking slightly sick. “But he hasn’t texted or contacted me at all until a month after my appointment when I hit 137.”

Jason took a few moments to think quietly before tentatively offering, “I guess it’s possible.”

“And remember I thought I saw him in the parking lot earlier?” Dick asked. “What if he’s been waiting for me to get close to that weight before getting into contact with me again.”

“Well, if you want,” Jason offered slowly. “We can always go to the manor and stay there for a bit. Let Bruce know and see if they can keep their eye out for him.”

“No, it’s…” Dick shrugged. “I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Dick, your safety isn’t a bother,” Jason stressed, reaching across the table to take Dick’s hands in his own, holding tight. “ _ You _ are not a bother. Your peace of mind is not a bother. If you would feel safer at the manor, then we’ll leave first thing in the morning. I’ll call Alf and everything. I want you to be safe, Dick, please.”

Dick was silent for a long time but the next thing he said shocked Jason into silence.

“Are you lying to me?”

“What?” Jason asked, loosening his grip when he felt Dick trying to pull his hands out of Jason’s hold.

Dick’s voice was calm and even, expression frighteningly unreadable as he replied. “Are you lying to me?”

“Dick, how could you-”

“Do not put this blame on me,  _ Alpha _ ,” Dick stressed, a fury and courage in his eyes like Jason hadn’t seen in a long time. “I think, after everything I have been through, that I have the right to ask if you’re lying to me.”

Jason opened his mouth to speak again only to freeze and frown before horrifying understanding dawned in his mind and across his face.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered before shaking his head. “No, Dick, I’m-I’m not lying to you. I know that’s not enough proof, that me claiming I’m not lying isn’t enough proof, but I swear on my...well,  _ my _ grave that I am not lying.”

Dick was quiet for a long time before nodding. “Okay,” he murmured, even though his disbelief was painful clear in his eyes. “In that case, I want to go to the manor tonight. I don’t want to wait for tomorrow, especially if he’s watching. I don’t want him to take tonight as his last chance to claim me again.”

“Okay, we can leave tonight then,” Jason agreed. “We can leave as soon as we’re cleaned up here from dinner, how does that sound?”

“Thank you, Jason.”

…………………………….

The rest of that night was uneventful. Jason called Alfred and let him know the deal before he and Dick packed anything they’d need and made their way to the manor. Despite it only being seven PM when they got there, Dick was exhausted and went to bed early, Jason - surprisingly - following a few hours later.

It wasn’t until after lunch the next day, Dick and Jason sitting on the back porch while Tim and Damian argued nearby, that things got...interesting.

“Her name was Alessandra.”

Jason looked up from his book, turning his attention to Dick who was still looking out over the manor grounds, seemingly unaware he had spoken aloud.

“Who?” the Alpha asked, noting Tim and Damian had also ceased fighting and approached the porch to listen.

Dick didn’t reply to that specific question, pulling the blanket over his shoulders a bit tighter around himself as he went on.

“She was six pounds and thee ounces,” he smiled. “About eighteen inches in length, when she was born.”

Jason, for the life of him, could not figure out what the fuck Dick was talking about until Damian stepped forward and murmured,

“Grayson, do you have a pup?”

Jason’s heart stopped and started again, beating rapidly as Dick went on.

“She had Slade’s eyes but my hair.” his smile had long turned sad. “I...I wasn’t a healthy weight, when she was born. So she was born sick. Doctor’s thought...they didn’t think she was going to make it longer than six months.”

“Did she?” Tim asked.

Dick smiled. “She made it two years,” he replied softly. “And Slade was...Slade was  _ different _ . He was...kind. Sweet. He loved her and he loved  _ me _ and I was so sure that...that she was my key to happiness.”

“Was she?” Damian whispered.

“For a bit,” Dick replied. “Slade was kinder, after she was born. He let me take the collar off, he put it  _ away _ . He let me out of the house and he stopped hitting me and hurting me. He...he actually let me gain some weight, too. He was  _ different _ .”

Silence fell over the four before Jason reached over to place his hand on Dick’s and softly as what he knew they were all asking.

“How did she die?”

“I know what you’re really asking,” Dick said, smiling at Tim. “Slade didn’t kill her. She just…” he shrugged. “Passed away one night, in her sleep. Painless, at least. We had kind of expected it, she’d been sick for awhile.” he ducked his head. “Her funeral was the last time Slade let me out of the house. The collar went back on that night.”

“I’m sorry,” Jason murmured, giving Dick’s hand a squeeze. “I can’t even imagine-”

“It’s okay, Jay,” Dick said with a gentle smile. “I think...I think she saved my life, actually. If she hadn’t been born...I don’t think I would have lasted this long. Things were... _ bad _ between Slade and I, when she was born. She...she softened that. She saved my life. Gave me the strength and courage to keep going, actually.” he smiled. “I miss her but I’m thankful for the time I had with her.”

“Still, losing a pup has to be hard, especially when you knew what you were going back to after she passed away,” Tim said gently.

“To be honest, I didn’t know,” Dick admitted. “I just hoped he’d...stay changed. I was wrong, but...but that’s okay, I think. I think those two years was what I needed in order to...to stay motivated to stay alive.”

No one had anything to say after that.

………………………..

“He broke in and left that fucking collar on the coffee table! What the hell kind of game is he playing at!? First the text, then the collar! It’s like…” Jason paused in his ranting and pacing, eyes going wide. “It’s like he’s trying to get Dick to come back on his own.”

“It sounds like you’re right and Wilson has been keeping an eye on him,” Bruce agreed. “The only question is why wait now, especially if there’s been nothing stopping him from coming back for the last two years. Jason, are you  _ sure _ there’s nothing that’s changed? You’re sure Dick hasn’t lost any weight?”

“I’m sure, B,” Jason said as he took a seat, ignoring the modicum of guilt that rolled in his stomach at lying to the one person who could probably fully protect Dick if he only knew the truth.

“Alright,” Bruce said though the look in his eyes said he knew something Jason didn’t which made the younger Alpha more than a little uncomfortable. “I believe you.”

“Good.”

“With that said, you and Dick are more than welcome to stay here as long as you want. I’ve talked with Tim and Damian and we’ll keep our eyes out for Wilson while we’re on patrol. In the meantime, I’m also going to work on getting Dick a more permanent restraining order against him.”

“That’s great, but…” Jason trailed off for a second. “What if...Slade doesn’t adhere to it this time? He listened last time, god knows why, but he’s starting to move in on Dick now, what’s stopping him from just taking Dick and running the minute that order is in place.”

“Nothing,” Bruce said calmly. “Except for the fact that Dick is staying here. At least until we ensure Wilson is done with this infatuation.”

Jason nodded for a bit before clearing his throat. “There’s...one other thing Slade  _ might  _ use against Dick. Or use to try and get Dick to come back willingly.”

Bruce shifted at his desk, clasping his hands atop the wood before asking, “Which is?”

“You have to swear not to tell Dick I told you this because he only just told Tim, Damian, and I earlier and I have no idea if he’s ready for you to know.”

“Alright. What is it?”

Jason took a deep breath. “They had a pup. Dick and Slade. A little girl. She died when she was two because she was sick. My point is, though, Dick said Slade was kind to him. Slade stopped hurting him and took off the collar and loosened his control.”

“You’re afraid Wilson might promise Dick the same thing if he comes back.”

“Dick is terrified of him so I don’t think he’ll be so easily swayed, but the thing is that Slade knows that. He’s obviously planning something and I’m just afraid Dick is going to get caught in the middle and hurt.”

“Then we need to do everything we can to protect him,” Bruce declared. “Starting with finding Wilson.”


	9. Everything Is Going To Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick reflects on his pregnancy and the birth of his daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the past

Dick stared down at the plastic stick in his hand, unsure whether or not to be relieved or absolutely terrified.

His hands shook as he carefully set it down, tugging his long sleeves over the bruises ringing his wrists before taking a shaking breath and picking up the test, carrying it to his Alpha in the living room.

Dick had been throwing up every morning for the last week and Alpha’s beatings had increased as a result. Even now, Dick can’t remember what made him say it but as Alpha had raised his hand to strike the Omega that morning, Dick had panicked and cried out,

“I’m pregnant!”

That had brought the Alpha to a halt though fury still flashed in his eyes. He demanded Dick prove it and the Omega had been unable to do anything but tremble on the floor before his Alpha dragged him by the collar to the dreaded hook in the wall, chaining him in the corner before storming out.

He returned before too long, unclasping Dick and shoving the Omega towards the bathroom, handing him a plastic little pregnancy test and snarling that if it came out negative, the Omega would not be able to speak for a week.

Dick had nodded and dutifully taken the test, all the while praying that it would come out positive if only because he suddenly truly feared for his life.

“Well?” Alpha drawled when Dick entered the living room.

The Omega swallowed thickly, hands trembling violently as he passed the stick over and held his breath as his Alpha took it and regarded it with a single eye before slowly looking up at Dick.

The Omega was quick to drop his gaze but his Alpha continued to stare at him before saying in a low tone,

“I am going to contact the doctor. You will have an ultrasound in two months. During this time, I will restrain myself and restrict your punishments to a method less likely to bruise.”

_ Spanking _ , Dick’s mind supplied.  _ Or a muzzle. Or something...worse. _

He shivered but nodded, not daring to lift his head as he replied softly, hoarsely, throat still strained from the strangling he’d suffered at his Alpha’s hands two nights earlier.

“Yes Alpha.”

“If you are not pregnant…” the Alpha said slowly, a threat all too clear in his words. “Well, I suppose we’ll deal with that when we get there, won’t we?”

“Yes Alpha.”

……………………………..

Dick stared up at the black and white picture on the screen, unsure whether or not to be relieved or absolutely terrified.

“Congratulations,” the ultrasound technician said with a bright smile. “You’re expecting.”

“When will we know the gender?” Slade asked from where he was seated nearby, one eye locked on the screen and thankfully not on Dick.

“Well, you’re about two months in so I can check now if you like,” she offered with a smile. Slade grunted his reply and the room was silent again for a few moments before the technician turned and said, “It looks like you’re expecting a girl.”

“Thank you.”

………………………..

Never had Dick wished to be hit more than he did during the nine months he was pregnant. With that said, he was far from a masochist. But this strange parallel universe they seemed to have entered was one that had his hair raising.

Slade didn’t hit him but he wasn’t kind to him either. He was aggressive in tone but he never raised a hand. He would, on occasion, raise his voice or yell but he never went so far as to strike Dick. 

Not once.

In the two years Dick had been trapped at the Alpha’s mercy and fury, he could not remember a time he had been as terrified for his life as he was in that moment.

……………………..

Alessandra Mary Wilson. That was what they named her. She had Slade’s electric blue eyes and a tuft of black hair atop her head, sleeping soundly in Dick’s arms while the Omega sat in the hospital bed, trying to pretend he’d wanted this.

He’d wanted  _ her _ . 

He felt sick, almost as soon as that thought passed through his head. Because it wasn’t really that he didn’t want her, it was just...he didn’t want her...with  _ him _ . But he swallowed down those feelings and managed to lie his way out of the hospital when the nurses asked if he was being hurt and before too long, he was back home in the bed he shared with Slade, his daughter bundled in his arms.

It wasn’t until he heard the front door lock that he wished he had told the truth.

…………………….

Every day that Dick woke up, he woke with his heart beating, terrified his daughter was dead and he would be soon too.

Every day that Dick woke up, he was proved wrong.

It was a Saturday morning, about two weeks after Alessandra had been born, when something in Slade changed. Dick was still in their bed (had hardly left because of the toll the pregnancy and birth had taken on his body) Alessandra tucked his his chest and Slade likely in the living room or kitchen, though a moment after Dick thought that, the door opened and the Alpha entered.

Dick held his breath as Slade came close, not daring to move when the Alpha reached for his throat-

-and unclasped the collar, pulling it away and moving to put it atop the dresser. Dick swallowed thickly, staring after him and trying to decide whether or not he should be thankful or terrified until Slade walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to gently take Alessandra and help Dick lay at an incline against the headboard of the bed, shifting their pup so that her nose was pressed to Dick’s scent gland, previously hidden by the collar.

“A pup needs her mother’s scent,” Slade said in a soft, gentle tone (one Dick hadn’t heard in years) as he reached out to brush his fingers through Dick’s hair. “I figure her comfort is more important than the proof of my claim.”

Dick didn’t dare to speak, merely staring up at him with wide eyes as he tried to figure out what the Alpha wanted.

He never really did.

…………………………………

Alessandra’s birth brought change and for the first time since Slade had collared him, Dick was starting to see the sun. Thinks were getting better. He wasn’t collared anymore, Slade let him out of the house, he was allowed to spend time with friends and family without Slade’s permission.

Everything was looking up.

And then, Alessandra died.

………………………………

Dick always checked on Alessandra in the morning, instead of Slade, and that morning was no different.

What was different, however, was the fact that his two year old wasn’t breathing. And, after the ambulance came, he wasn’t either. She’d died in her sleep, the doctor’s said, peacefully and painlessly. She’d been sick since birth and was lucky to have made it as long as she had.

Dick wondered if they knew he was lucky to have made it as long as he had, too.

Her funeral was three days later. Three days of Slade not looking or speaking to Dick.

Three days of Dick living with an axe over his head.

When the apartment door closed and locked after the funeral, Dick’s heart sunk, knowing that was the last he would ever leave the apartment again.

That night, Slade reclasped his collar.

That night, the beatings resumed.


	10. "Come To Daddy!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade sends a video and Dick makes a stupid plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present day

Things got better, loathe as Jason was to admit it, in the manor. Dick relaxed after a couple of nights and there were no unwanted texts or calls from a certain assjacket mercenary.

The collar was safely hidden away in the batcave (where Dick was not allowed to go) and Tim, Damian, and Bruce were keeping their eye out for Deathstroke while they were on patrol.

Everything was great.

Of course, the universe never really gave a fuck so of  _ course _ four months into being at the manor was when shit went down. Jason had been down in the kitchen with Alfred, making cookies, and Dick had been in the bedroom having a nap.

He was supposed to be having a nap but something told Jason he had not been doing that when the Omega came into the kitchen clutching his tablet to his chest and looking on the brink of a mental break down.

“Dick, hey,” Jason said, rushing over to his side. “What is it, what’s wrong?”

Dick only shook his head, passing the tablet over as he whispered, “He sent this to me.”

Jason didn’t need to ask who ‘he’ was since it had been the same ‘he’ hanging over their heads for the last month.

Jason nodded, accepting the tablet and pressing play on the video Dick had pulled up and in an instant, his heart stopped. Whatever the video had been recorded on - a phone, most likely - was propped up nearby to the action but not so close as to get in the way.

In the video, however, was Slade Wilson and Dick, a close distance to one another, maybe three feet. And between Slade’s hands, clinging to her father’s fingers, was-

“Alessandra,” Jason whispered, watching the chubby little twelve month old bouncing in place, babbling happily and taking far too big of a step when Slade let go and thus, promptly falling on her ass.

She blinked up at Slade immediately, looking around before picking herself up and throwing out her arms, a look of toddler determination on her face as she waddled over to Dick. with the camera placed mostly behind the acrobat, Jason could only catch a glimpse of the Omega’s profile but there was no denying the smile on his face as he said,

“Come on, come to daddy!”

Jason swallowed thickly as he watched Dick’s daughter - technically Jason’s own  _ niece _ \- take her very first steps - and he hoped no one notice the way he wiped away tears.

“We’d been trying to get her to walk for weeks,” Dick whispered as Jason continued to watch. “Slade had hundreds of these videos because we both wanted to be able to capture it.”

“And this is it,” Jason mumbled numbly as in the video, Alessandra toddled up to Dick and was swept into his arms, Slade coming over to wrap his arm around Dick’s shoulders as the Omega crooned at his pup.

“I know why he’s sent this,” Dick said quietly, taking the tablet back from Jason though the Red Hood was reluctant to return it. “He wants to remind me of what happens when I behave. When I give him what he wants.”

Personally, Jason thought Slade had sent it to trick Dick into remembering how kind he was when they had their pup, but Jason wasn’t going to argue.

“What do you mean, when you behave?” Jason asked.

“I was a good Omega who gave him a pup,” Dick replied. “So he was nice to me. So I got to watch my pup walk and I got to  _ be _ there.”

Alright, so Jason wasn’t entirely off. “Do you think he’s trying to get you to come back?”

“Isn’t that what he’s wanted from the beginning?” Dick asked softly. “First when he texted me and then later when he broke in to leave the collar.”

Jason froze. “What do you mean, when he broke in to leave the collar?”

“I saw him.”

“You saw him and you didn’t say anything?” it was taking all of Jason’s self control to not start yelling but by the way Dick shrank back briefly, he had a feeling he wasn’t doing a very good job. But the Omega’s fear didn’t last long and in a fraction of a second, his eyes hardened.

“Yes, Jason. I saw my abuser break into our home where I am meant to be safe and place an object there as a reminder of my captivity with him. Of  _ course _ it’s something I’m going to want to talk about with the one who promised I was safe there.”

This time it was Jason’s turn to shrink back because alright, Dick did had a point. Swallowing thickly, he nodded and tried to be a little more gentle and considerate as he replied,

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I did promise you were safe there. You should have been. He shouldn't have been able to find you or get in there, but he did.”

“But he did,” Dick repeated. He closed his eyes and took a long breath, holding the tablet to his chest for a few moments before nodding. “Okay. I have a plan.”

“You do?” Jason repeated, shocked as he followed Dick out of the kitchen and back up the stairs to the acrobat’s room. “Well hey, that’s great! What is it?”

“The plan is you’re staying here,” Dick declared as he placed the tablet on his bed and moved to the closet to retrieve his suitcase. “I’m going to deal with Slade.”

Jason blinked, processing, before rationality kicked in and he rushed over to place a hand over Dick’s stopping the Omega from grabbing the suitcase.

“Wait, you’re joking right?” the Alpha asked, giving a weak laugh while freaking out just a bit on the inside. “Like, you just misspoke,  _ right _ ?”

“Jason.”

“What you  _ meant _ to say-”

“ _ Jason _ .”

“Is that  _ I _ am going to deal with Slade while you-”

“ _ Jason _ !”

“Stay here and-”

Having ignored his name three times, Jason really shouldn’t have been so surprised by the slap to the face but he was and he stood there in shock for several seconds, long enough for Dick to grab his suitcase and take it over to the bed.

“Dick, you-”

“Don’t you dare tell me I  _ can’t _ ,” Dick snarled, whirling around to storm over and jab a finger in Jason’s chest. “Do not tell me that because I am-” the acrobat’s voice broek as he went on. “I am  _ this _ close to backing out. But I can’t, I can’t do that and I can’t leave this up to someone else. He is not going to stop until  _ I _ take charge.”

Jason swallowed thickly, surprised by Dick’s outburst. Taking a slow breath, he nodded and gently reached out to place his hands on Dick’s shoulders, thankful the Omega didn’t push him instantly away.

“I understand, Dick, that you think you have this duty to confront him-”

“I don’t  _ think _ , I know I do!” Dick shouted, shoving Jason away and making the Alpha’s instincts lecture him for not doing a better job of placating his Omega. “I owe it to myself and I owe it to Alessandra.”

Oh. Oh, now Jason understood. “Oh.”

“If I hadn’t been so stupid as to fall for him, maybe I could have had her with someone else,” the Omega whispered, ducking his head though Jason didn’t miss the sheen of tears in his eyes. “If I hadn’t been so goddamn terrified, maybe I could have taken her and run and she would have lived.”

“Dick…”

“I owe it to her, Jason,” Dick said firmly, lifting his head as the tears fell. “Please don’t make me stay.”

Jason sighed. “Okay,” he said quietly. “Okay, fine. I just have one condition.”

“But-”

“Just hear me out, Dick, please.”

The Omega sighed and though it was evident he didn’t want to, he at least looked thankful that Jason wasn’t going to strap him down and  _ force _ hm to stay. The Alpha’s blood boiled at the thought that Slade had no doubt done that whenever he left but he forced that rage aside for the time being.

“You want to deal with Slade that’s fine. But I’m coming with you.” after that declaration, Jason expected Dick to refuse. To insist he could handle himself and he didn’t ended Jason to hold his hand.

So the Alpha was both surprised and pleased when Dick let out a relieved sigh and nodded.

“Thank you, Jay.”


	11. Their First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's tired of spending his heats alone at a hospital or a heat center like he has for the last three years since The Incident.
> 
> So this time, he propositions Jason.
> 
> The Alpha has never been able to say no to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present day

“Hey, there you are,” Jason said when he stepped into Dick’s bedroom to find the acrobat curled up in a nest, one of Jason’s leather jackets and eyes closed. “You okay? You just disappeared at lunch.”

“I wasn’t hungry.”

Jason decided not to press on  _ that _ topic for the moment, instead heading over to stand next to the bed, leaning against the footboard.

“You okay?”

“No.”

“Cause of your heat?”

“Yes.”

Jason sighed. “If you’d be more comfortable at a heat center-”

Dick shook his head, squeezing Jason’s jacket tighter as he whispered. “I’ve had every heat for the last three years either in a hospital or in a heat center. I don’t want that anymore, I wanna be at home.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Jason soothed gently when he spotted tears glimmering in the acrobat’s eyes. “Everything’s going to be okay, Dick. I think I would want to be at home too, you know?”

“But I’m scared.”

“I know.”

“I don’t wanna do it alone.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Dick shrugged, burying his face back in the jacket, voice coming out muffled as he said,

“The last Alpha I ever shared a heat with was…” he trailed off but Jason didn’t need him to finish.

“I know.”

Dick’s body trembled briefly and Jason barely caught his whisper of, “He’s the only Alpha I’ve ever shared a heat with.”

Jason sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly in the way Alfred had taught him when the wise Beta was helping him learn to control his anger issues back after they found out about Dick’s admittance to the hospital and every reason behind it.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he repeated.

Dick shrugged again and the room was silent for a long time before he spoke,

“I’m going to have my heat here but...I’m scared. Because I can’t control myself for it. It’s...it’s five days where I can’t control what I do or who touches me and I hate it.”

“I know.”

“I want you to share my heat with me.”

“Of course-” Jason cut himself off. “I...what?”

Dick shifted in his nest, sitting up and turning to face Jason, weak determination in his eyes.

“I want you to share my heat with me,” he repeated. His shoulders dropped a moment later before he softly added, “Please?”

Jason shook his head, stammering for a few moments before walking over to stand next to the bed, trying to gather his thoughts as he asked,

“Don’t you think you’d feel safer-”

“I would feel safer knowing I’m sharing my heat with someone I trust and who is taking care of me and courting me,” Dick replied softly, reaching out to take Jason’s hand and tug him into the nest. “Because I know you’ll protect me, Jason. I want to share my heat with you. Please.”

“Dick, I-”

“I trust you, Jason.”

Jason pressed his lips together but in the end nodded, knowing there was never any way from the beginning that he would have been able to tell Dick no.

“I’ll need to go to the store, get some condoms,” he decided. “Unless you want an unplanned pup.”

“Alessandra wasn’t planned,” Dick said with a shrug. “And as much as I loved her with all my heart...I think I’d much prefer an unplanned pup with you then with him.”

Jason sighed. “Let’s get condoms for this heat,” he decided. “Once we’ve shared a few heats, we can talk about having a pup.”

Dick gave him a weak smile. “Thanks, Jay.”

…………………………..

“Shit, fuck, sorry,” Jason muttered when he fumlbed and dropped his card on the floor, bending over to pick it up and dropping his phone in the process as well. “Sorry.”

The cashier smiled gently as she accepted his card, processing the payment as she asked,

“You and your mate are sharing a heat for the first time?”

Jason gave a weak laugh, shooting the condoms an uncomfortable look. “That obvious, huh?”

“A bit,” she replied.

“Sorry,” Jason mumbled again.

“Not ready for pups just yet, huh?” she asked, handing his card and the receipt to sign.

“Uh,  _ he _ is, definitely,” Jason replied with a shrug and another weak laugh. “I...am not, quite yet.”

“There’s no shame in waiting until you’re prepared,” she told him with a smile as she passed his card and the condoms after Jason had signed the receipt. “As long as you’re both mentally prepared to care for a pup, that’s all that matters.”

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

Her expression turned sad. “I love my pup but he was born out of an abusive relationship,” she admitted. “Having him around constantly reminds me of that but he also reminds me that I was strong enough to get out.”

At that last sentence, Jason felt a bit of anger pool in his belly. Why did this random Omega get to get out of her abusive relationship  _ with _ her pup and Dick didn’t? Why did Dick have to lose his pup and suffer two more years of rape and abuse at the hands of a monster while this Omega got to make a new life for herself?

It wasn’t  _ fair _ ! Still, Jason swallowed back those feelings and merely smiled, giving her a nod as he picked up his box and headed back to the manor to prepare for Dick’s heat.


	12. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason venture to Slade's apartment to confront the Alpha and end the nightmare once and for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present day

“So, how was everyone’s day?”

“It would have been better, had  _ Drake _ minded his own business,” Damian drawled, shooting Tim a dark look, the Beta merely rolling his eyes.

“The demon is just pissed caused I solved the Hampden case before he did,” Tim declared, grinning while Damain growled at him.

“You solved that?” Bruce asked. “Good, we’ll need to talk about that later.”

“Yes sir.”

“What about you, Dick?” Bruce asked, turning to his oldest who had just been idly pushing his food around his plate until Jason placed a hand over his and whispered gentle words of reassurance until he took a bite. 

Dick shrugged. “Slade sent me a video.”

“What?” Tim asked while Damian stared with a mixture of terror and rage. “Why didn’t you tell anyone!?”

“He told me,” Jason said, keeping his tone gentle since he knew too much anger was going to upset Dick and make him want to eat even less than he already did. “He showed me.”

“What was it?” Bruce asked.

Dick’s smile was sad as he softly replied, “The video of our daughter taking her first steps.”

Bruce nodded, obviously trying to feign surprise as he asked, “You had a pup?”

Dick’s smile turned a bit more amused at that as he peeked up at Bruce from beneath his too long hair and softly said,

“I know Jason told you, don’t pretend.”

Bruce sighed and his expression softened. “We’re going to find him, Dick,” he declared. “We’re going to make sure he can’t ever hurt you again.”

“I know, Bruce,” Dick said, smiling. “To be honest...it could have been worse, the video. It was actually really nice of him, to send that to me.”

“Dick, you know Deathstroke wasn’t doing that to be nice, right?” Tim asked, worry in his eyes. “He was doing that-”

“To try and trick me to come back, I know,” Dick agreed. “But my point still stands. He didn’t have to do that. He could have sent me any other video but instead, he gave me  _ that _ one.”

Jason, Tim, and Bruce shared worried glances. Sure, they understood why Dick might think Slade was being nice but at the same time, he was coming dangerously close to stockholm syndrome.

Of course, they knew better than to say that to Dick because it would inevitably only make the acrobat furious. So instead, they smiled and nodded and decided that for the moment they would let Dick live in his fantasy.

Just for the moment, at least.

…………………………………….

“Are you sure this is the place?” Jason asked as he pulled into the parking lot of a very exquisite and expensive high rise in lower Gotham.

“Slade’s not stupid, he wouldn’t have stayed in the same apartment after the restraining order,” Dick replied, staring up at the building and tucking his hands into his sleeves so Jason didn’t see them shaking.

“Okay, fair enough,” Jason agreed. “But how do you know  _ this _ is the place?”

“Slade has expensive taste,” Dick replied, shooting Jason a ‘no duh’ look as he got out of the car, Jason scrambling after as though Slade was lurking just under the vehicle and would snatch Dick away as soon as Jason turned his eye. “Besides, he’s not the only one who can stalk his ex.”

Jason chuckled though his amusement quickly vanished when they approached the door of the apartment complex and found the address labels for each unit.

And there, at the very top, sat the name ‘S. Wilson’.

“He used his real name,” Dick said softly as they entered the lobby.

“What does that mean?” Jason asked as they made their way to the stairs, deciding against the elevator just in case they ran into Slade sooner then they wanted.

“It means he’s expecting me.”

…………………………

“When you said you had a plan,” Jason said softly as they made their way down the hall, the door to Slade’s apartment looming on the horizon. “What comes after knocking on the door?”

“Uh, well…” Dick replied slowly, eyes locked on the wood and hands trembling in terror as his mind began reminding him of just who lay beyond. “I was just gonna wing it.”

Jason stopped in his tracks and Dick did as well, turning to face him. The Alpha stared for a long time.

“You were just going to wing it,” he said slowly. “With a man who abused and manipulated you for seven years.”

Dick bit his lip. “Well...I mean, now that you say that-”

“Dick, he is going to rip you apart! You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t kill you the minute to step over that threshold!”

“Well-”

“Fuck, we should have discussed this earlier!” Jason hissed, turning his back on Dick and slapping his hands over his face, fury racing through his blood. “Fuck, why the hell did I seriously fucking assume you were going to be able to actually make a plan to take him down!? Damn it, Dick, I’m here to help but I can’t do that if you don’t have a plan beyond-”

Having turned as he was speaking, Jason stopped in his tracks at the sight of the empty hall in front of him. Within a fraction of a second, his fury was replaced with ice cold terror.

“ _ Fuck _ !” he hissed, heart racing as he stuffed his fist into his mouth to stop himself from screaming in the middle of the hall. “ _ Fuck, fuck, fuck!” _

Dick was gone and Jason had a damn good guess as to who had taken him.

_ He’s expecting me. _

They’d been fucking tricked, Dick was gone, and it was all Jason’s goddamn fault.


	13. If Dick Weren't Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's thoughts upon learning of what he permitted Dick to suffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the past, during Dick's hospitalization

Looking around at the dinner table, Bruce couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. Sure, he and Jason had never seen eye to eye since the young Alpha had returned from the grave, nor did Jason live full time (or even part-time, honestly) at the manor but Bruce could admit to himself that he’d gotten used to having the second Robin join them for dinner.

“Where’s Jason?” he asked, trying to sound casual and not at all worried. (because he wasn’t Jason could handle himself. Had been handling himself since long before he tried to steal Bruce’s tires. Jason was an Alpha and he didn’t need protection like Dcik did)

Not that Dick needed protection.

“I believe he received a rather distressing phone call earlier,” Alfred replied as he handed Bruce, Tim, and Damian their meals. “I have not seen nor heard from him since.”

“Who was it from?”

“I’m unsure, sir, but I’m certain if it needs our attention he will not hesitate to reach out to us and ask for help,” Alfred said, shooting Bruce a look that told him to help Jason without any mocking or giving the young Alpha a hard time.

Bruce pressed his lips together but since he felt he had received an adequate enough of a response, he didn’t see any need to keep asking about Jason. So instead, he asked about Dick.

“Have you heard anything from Dick?”

“Not recently sir, no,” Alfred confirmed. “I believe he and Mr. Wilson have been quite busy.”

Bruce nodded in agreement but his mind had left the conversation the moment Alfred had uttered the Alpha’s name. Even now, six years after Bruce had given them permission to begin courting, he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d made a mistake.

Dick had changed, shortly after he’d moved in with Slade Wilson, but if you asked Bruce he really couldn’t have told you  _ how _ exactly the Omega changed. He’d just…

Changed.

Bruce’s phone ringing pulled him out of his thoughts and he excused himself from the table to grab it out of his coat in the foyer.

“Bruce Wayne.”

“ _ Bruce _ .” it was Jason, sounded more terrified then Bruce could ever remember him being. “ _ It’s...fuck, it’s Dick.” _

_ The call. _ “What happened?”

“He’s…” Jason’s voice was shaking and Bruce didn’t blame him for taking a moment to breathe. “He tried to kill himself.”

Bruce’s heart stopped. “When?”

“Earlier. A few hours ago. I...he’s in Gotham General. He-he hasn’t woken up yet but...but the nurses said there are bruises and…” Jason swallowed thickly. “Please come, Bruce.”

“I’m on my way.”

……………………………………….

Dick wasn’t awake when Bruce got there but according to Jaosn, he’d come to shortly after the two Alpha’s had spoken.

“Slade’s been abusing him,” Jason whispered, the two of them standing outside in the hall from Dick’s private room. “Beating him and... _ fuck _ , Bruce, why didn’t we see this coming!?”

_ You did. _ Bruce realized with a heavy heart.  _ You saw it and you tried to tell me but I brushed you off.  _

“This is my fault,” Bruce said quietly. “If I had just listened to you-”

“It’s not your fault, B.”

Bruce looked Jason over, sighing. “You were right, you told me so,” he said, a small uptick of his lips appearing as he tried to add humor by saying, “You can say it.”

Jason’s gaze was steady and nowhere near as amused as he said, “If Dick weren’t dying, I would.”

……………………………………

Jason stayed in the hospital with Dick that night because of Dick’s fear of Slade coming back to get him, something Bruce could wholly understand. Though the billionaire didn’t want to, he forced himself on patrol that night and though he gave Tim and Damian warning to let him know if they spotted Deathstroke, he didn’t yet tell them about Dick.

They didn’t need to know until after the next seventy-two hours had passed and the hospital took Dick off suicide watch.

It wasn’t a suicide attempt though, Jason had told Bruce quietly when they’d talked earlier. Dick had said he’d been trying to lose weight for his and Slade’s wedding - something Bruce hadn’t even known was happening - and had thought that if he let the pounds ‘bleed out’ then he could get to that weight in time.

_ How much does he weigh now?  _ Bruce had asked.

  1. Jason had replied



Bruce’s rage had skyrocketed and though it killed him to do so, he’d had to excuse himself from the hospital all together before he hurt someone, asking Jason to let Dick know that Bruce had been there and would come back in the morning.

_ This is all my fault. _

…………………………………

` Bruce almost regretted coming to visit Dick the next day, when the Omega was awake.

Almost.

His ward - his  _ son _ \- looked terrible, dark circles under his eyes and weight less all too prominent. His skin was a sick, white pallor and the only decoration of collar against him was dark purple bruises, screaming of a too fresh beating in the way Dick flinched away from any and all contact.

Except contact from Jason.

Dick flinched away from everyone. Nurses, doctors, Bruce.

Jason was the only one he leaned towards instead of away from. It surprised Bruce that he found that comforting. That even if Dick was terrified of him, at least he found comfort and solace in Jason.

In  _ someone. _

They didn’t talk about Slade and while Bruce could understand that Dick wasn’t ready to think about his abuser, he knew they’d need to talk about it sooner or later. Jason had called him earlier that morning saying Dick wanted a restraining order and Bruce had already set the plans in motion.

But that didn’t mean they didn’t need to talk about it.

The three of them had sat and talked for an hour before Bruce felt it was time but just as he opened his mouth to bring it up, there was a knock on the door and a man in a doctor’s coat walked in.

“Hello Mr. Grayson, my name is Dr. Walters.”

Dick shrunk back into the bed a bit, only relaxing when Jason gently took his hand - the one without the IV. The one restrained to the bed - and stroked his thumb over the acrobat’s knuckles in a soothing way.

“Hi,” Dick whispered.

“You must be Mr. Wayne,” Dr. Walters greeted, coming around the bed to shake Bruce’s hand before returning to the other side. “And you’re Mr. Todd, I presume?”

Jason raised an eyebrow as he shook Dr. Walters’ hand with his own free one. “Who told you?”

“The nurses said Mr. Todd would be staying with Mr. Grayson during his time here so it was more of an educated guess,” Dr. Walters answered with a gentle smile as he grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up. “How are you feeling, Mr. Grayson?”

Dick shrugged and Bruce barely held his tongue in time to prevent himself from ordering Dick to reply. The Omega had had enough of Alpha orders to last him a lifetime, of that Bruce was sure.

“So I’ve been told most everything about what brings you in here,” Dr. Walters said with a gentle expression. “I’m really sorry to hear what you went through, bu that’s why I’m here.”

“Why?” Dick asked softly, voice raspy and no doubt account of the bruises ringing his throat.

Bruce’s blood boiled.

“The doctors and nurses here feel it would be best for you to transition to a new primary doctor in light of everything,” Dr. Walters replied. “One who knows what’s happened and can better help you.”

“Yeah, I have a problem with that though,” Jason cut in when it was clear Dick wasn’t going to say anything. “You only know Dick  _ after _ what happened so you’re just going to treat him like a victim.”

“My goal is to see you healthy, Mr. Grayson,” Dr. Walters said, not quite ignoring Jason but not exactly acknowledging him either. 

“Jason’s right,” Bruce chimed in. “How do we know you’re going to treat Dick like himself?”

Dr. Walters smiled, looking over at Dick. “Do you know a girl named Maria Walters-Whiles? She’s about your age?”

Slowly, Dick nodded before whispering, “We went to school together. We were friends.”

Dr. Walters smiled. “That’s my daughter,” he said. “She used to look up to you. Came home from school and all she could talk about was Dick Grayson and how much she admired you.”

A small smile appeared on Dick’s face, very small and the first Bruce had seen since he’d been there, but a smile all the same.

“She was nice.”

“I think I know enough about you before all this happened to be able to treat you as yourself, then,” he said, his words aimed at Dick though his expression aimed at Jason and Bruce. “But if you’d prefer to stay with your own doctor or a family doctor-”

“I want to change to you,” Dick mumbled, turning to bury his face in Jason’s shoulder when Dr. Walters looked at him. “Please.”

“Of course,” Dr. Walters said as he stood. “I’ll get working on getting that through.”

“Wait, that’s it?” Jason asked as he left. “That’s all you wanted?”

“For today, yes,” Dr. Walters replied. “Mr. Grayson has been through a lot, I don’t want to overwhelm him.” he smiled at Dick. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

…………………………..

Bruce left shortly after lunch and returned the next morning before Dick was awake.

“Well?” Jason hissed.

“The restraining order went through,” Bruce confirmed. “He can’t legally touch Dick. The police did go to his apartment to try and arrest him but according to the landlord, no one had been living there for the last six months.”

“Bullshit,” Jason snarled.

Bruce sighed. “I know,” he said quietly, gazing down at Dick before looking up at Jason. “I’ll find him, Jason. I’ll find him and I’ll make sure he can never hurt Dick again.”

“You had better,” Jason said quietly. “Or  _ I _ will.”

_ It’s my fault. _


	14. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We’re not talking about Jason. We are talking about you. And you are not my Alpha.”
> 
> AKA - The chapter where Dick grows a pair
> 
> : P

Dick saw it coming. Dick had seen it coming from the very beginning, so why hadn’t Jason? Jason was supposed to protect him, yet in his anger the Alpha turned his back on Dick and Slade Wilson appeared.

But...but it wasn’t Jason’s fault. Not really. Slade didn’t grab Dick, didn’t drag him away.

No, he’d stepped up behind Dick and appeared at his side, holding out his hand. Waiting, giving Dick a choice instead of an order.

He held out his hand.

And Dick...Dick  _ took _ it.

The car ride was silent but the suspense was killing Dick and though he knew what awaited him for speaking out of turn, he couldn’t help but ask,

“That wasn’t really your apartment, was it?”

Slade didn’t reply for a moment, one-eyed gaze on the road until they pulled up to a red light and he could turn to face Dick.

“No.”

“No,” Dick repeated softly. “I didn’t think so.”

“And yet, you went up there anyway.”

“We were already there, we’d already walked into the trap,” Dick said with a shrug. “There was nothing else to do but embrace it.”

Slade hummed, reaching over to place his hand on the back of Dick’s neck, squeezing gently as he murmured,

“Good boy.”

Dick fought down fury, keeping his voice calm as he said, “I won’t roll over and give in. I’m not stupid, I know what you were doing to me was abuse.”

“And yet here you are,” Slade pointed out as he turned back to face the road when the light turned green. “Do not forget, pet, you came with me.  _ You _ came with me  _ willingly _ . Do you understand that?”

“Yes.”

“Good. So let’s not misplace the blame here. The whole reason you are in this car in the first place is because you  _ chose _ to be.”

“The whole reason I’m in this entire situation in the first place is because you’re possessive,” Dick growled.

Slade was quiet and while  _ before _ that would have been a hint to Dick that he’d fucked up and he had about ten seconds to make it better, that had been before. Dick hadn’t been lying when he said he wasn’t going to roll over and give in.

He was  _ done _ being a victim.

So instead of apologizing or dwelling on what Slade was going to do him when they finally got wherever they were going, Dick took a deep breath and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before saying,

“Ever since we met ten years ago, you have only done two kind things for me.”

“I beg to differ and I don’t recall giving you permission to speak.” Slade glanced over at him. “Or have you forgotten the rules?”

Dick hadn’t forgotten, he just didn’t give a fuck anymore. He was just so damn tired of being so fucking scared and docile. He ignored the Alpha and went on.

“You gave me Alessandra and you sent me the video of her walking,” he declared. “Those are the only two single things you have ever done truly for  _ me _ , though I have no doubt that Alessandra was an accident and the video was manipulation.” 

Slade said nothing more.

………………………….

“ _ Fuck _ !” Jason screamed after reporting back to Bruce, raking his hands through his hair as he furiously paced back and forth in the study while Bruce watched him silently. “Fuck, what the  _ hell _ was I thinking turning my back on him with Slade’s fucking apartment down the hall!?” 

“You can’t blame yourself, Jason,” Bruce said calmly. “We’re going to find Dick.”

“Yeah but not before Slade fucking kills him.”

…………………………

“Welcome home,” Slade remarked as he and Dick stepped back into their old apartment, one Dick had long since hoped to never return to. He swallowed thickly as he followed the Alpha to the master bathroom, heart dropping to his stomach when Slade pulled out the familiar scale and set it on the floor in front of Dick. “First step is weighing yourself. We need to know where you stand.”

Dick closed his eyes, letting out a soft breath as he took a step forward-

-but instantly took several more back, defiance in his eyes as he stared up at Slade. “No.”

Slade narrowed his eye. “Excuse me?”

“You’re not my Alpha, I don’t have to do anything you say.”

Slade went horribly still and Dick swallowed thickly, fighting back fear. It was an intimidation tactic Bruce had once taught him. An Alpha will go still in the face of defiance from his mate, preventing the Omega from being able to predict their next movements.

But Dick was tired of being afraid.

“I am your Alpha.”

“Prove it.”

“What?”

“ _ Prove _ it,” Dick declared. “Show me our bonding mark, show me a collar of ownership, show me  _ something _ .” Slade said nothing and Dick couldn’t have stopped the grin appearing on his face if he’d tried. “You can’t. You can’t prove yourself as my Alpha because you’re  _ not _ !”

“With that logic,” Slade said slowly, obviously trying to regain control of the situation. “Then you cannot claim Todd as your Alpha either.”

“I’m not, I make no claims to that,” Dick declared. “Because we’re not talking about Jason. We are talking about you. And you are  _ not _ my Alpha.”

Slade lunged.


	15. He Supposed He Should Have Been Grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day she died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place in the past

In hindsight, Dick supposed he should have been grateful it was he who found Alessandra. Should have been happy Slade left the apartment in early morning and never checked on their pup, leaving that to Dick who always got up not long later.

But maybe it was Slade’s fault. Maybe things would have been better if…

Dick felt sick where he was seated in the waiting room of the ER, having called the ambulance when he’d been unable to revive his pale toddler. The ambulance had rushed her to the hospital and Dick had ridden along with them.

It had been an hour and he hadn’t heard anything. It didn’t matter though, he knew what they were going to say.

She’d been sick for a long time.

He’d called Slade. Once, not daring another try. The Alpha hadn’t answered so Dick had merely left a frightened, shaking voice message. 

“This is your fault.”

The sudden, deep, well hidden rage of the Alpha’s voice would have made any other Omega tremble where they sat, but Dick merely closed his eyes and nodded.

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” he whispered.

“You should have checked on her sooner.”

“I know.”

“The sole purpose of an Omega’s existence is to keep their pup alive,” Slade growled as he moved to stand in front of Dick who didn’t dare to look up at the man. “And you cannot even manage that.”

“I’m sorry.”

Slade was silent for a long time. “We will wait to see what the doctor says,” he said lowly, voice quiet enough that only Dick could hear his words. “And if we are told what I know we will be, we’ll see how sorry you are when we return home.”

……………………………

Slade didn’t beat him that night but he didn’t make it easy for him either. The funeral was in three days and Slade intended to make those three days a living hell for the Omega. The moment they returned home from the hospital, Slade took Dick by the arm and dragged him to the nursery, telling him to begin taking apart the furniture and packing it and the toys away in boxes Slade would provide.

Dick’s eyes burned as he did as he was told, more than once stopping to sob over the toys that would never be touched again. It took him an entire day and he was denied any and all meals so that when he was finally finished, he felt weak and lightheaded.

Slade made him sleep on the floor that night.

The next day, Slade forced Dick to wait on him hand and foot, occasionally finding ways to trip him and make him mess up so that he had a reason to remind that Omega that he was a failure and it was his fault their pup was dead.

By the end of the day, Dick had bruises on his knees, chin, forehead, hips, knees, anything he had used that day to try and catch himself from hitting the ground when Slade kicked his legs out from under him.

The third day was the day of the funeral. Dick woke feeling sick and numb, terrified of what was coming. But Slade was different that day, quiet. Taking control of Dick’s life by dressing the Omega and brushing his teeth and hair, feeding him for breakfast as well.

All that time, he said not a single word. They went to the funeral, just the two of them and the priest who gave them pitying glances the entire time. When it was over, they returned home and Slade stripped Dick out of his clothes.

“Kneel,” he ordered, the first thing he’d said all day. His tone was void of an emotion and perhaps that was why Dick quickly did as he was told, trying not to shiver in the air conditioning of the apartment and not daring to look up from the living room carpet when Slade left the room.

He wasn’t sure how long he was alone but he gasped in shock, flailing as that damned orange collar pressed against his throat and tightened. Instantly he scrambled for it, struggling to pull it away from his throat as he fought for air. 

But Slade was holding it tight in place and Dick had never been able to fight his strength, even before the abuse and starvation. Just as his eyes fluttered and he went lax, nearing unconsciousness, Slade relaxed and Dick sucked in a sharp breath, coughing as he struggled to breathe. Slade gave him five seconds to inhale before tightening the collar again.

This went on for the rest of the night. On the very last time, Slade refused to loosen the collar, letting Dick suffocate and pass out from lack of oxygen. The last thing the Omega heard before darkness took hold were the hissed words of,

“You brought this on yourself.”

…………………………………

It was hard to know if the beatings were worse after Alessandra died. They’d always been bad, painful, sometimes enough to break bones (rarely) or draw blood (frequently), or cause bruises (always), so this time wasn’t  _ entirely _ different.

But after each beating, after each shower, just before bed and the moment they woke up, Dick was haunted by the same words again and again and again.

“This is your fault.”

“You brought this on yourself.”

“An Omega’s job is to keep their pup alive.”

“You’re useless.”

Dick almost felt like the words were worse than the beatings, in a sense, and he felt sick every time he heard them. Every time he heard the reminder of the death that rested on his shoulders. He didn’t dare cry though, no matter how desperately he wanted to.

He wanted to be a good Omega and he was going to be. He wouldn’t mess up when they had their next pup. He would get up early and make sure they were okay. He’d feed them and dress them and make sure Slade was  _ proud _ of him.

More importantly, he would never let his family know. Slade was his Alpha and Dick loved him. And deep down, Dick knew Slade loved him too. That was why Slade said such mean things and was always disappointed with Dick’s weight.

He was just trying to take care of him, make him into a good Omega like he was born to be. 

Like Bruce had failed to do.

…………………………...

“Are you okay?”

It was around one in the morning, Nightwing and Red Hood had just finished their joint patrol and were seated atop one of Gotham’s best skyscrapers (in Jason’s opinion) when the Alpha had posed the question.

“I’m fine,” Dick replied, always quick to lie and well trained by his Alpha in how to lie without detection.

Jason frowned, expression evident without his helmet though his eyes were hidden by the mask.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Jay.”

The Alpha still seemed hesitant but he nodded. “You and Slade are good, huh?”

“Yeah, we’re getting married in a few months.”

“Really?” Jason asked, surprise in his voice. “Wow, congratulations.”

“Thanks.” they fell back into silence and while it may have been a comfortable silence for Jason, it was anything but for Dick.

_ Fuck, you fucked up. _

_ You weren’t supposed to tell them about the wedding. _

_ Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _! _

“Dick?”

“Yeah?” he answered too quick and he saw the concern flash across Jason’s face so he quickly cleared his throat and repeated, “yeah?” only a bit calmer this time.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Jay, really,” Dick replied, reaching over to place his hand on Jason’s. “Thank you for your concern.”

Jason didn’t look placated but he at least let the subject drop with a quiet, “Okay.”

The silence between them should have been comforting. And it was, at first. Until Dick started hearing Slade’s voice in the back of his head.

_ I’m disappointed. _

_ You’re overweight. _

_ You’re useless. _

_ An Omega’s job is to keep their pup alive. _

_ You’d be better off dead _

That last thought had been his own, Dick realized with a surprised jerk. He stared across the city with wide eyes, unsure what had prompted those thoughts but suddenly terrified to what it meant.

He wasn’t better off dead. He had a family and an Alpha who loved him. No one wanted to see him dead.

Right?

“Jason?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you care for me?”

Jason looked over at him with a small frown. “What do you mean?”

“If you were my Alpha,” Dick replied. “You would take care of me, wouldn’t you?”

“I-” Jason shook his head, turning to better face Dick. “Yeah, Dick, of course I would. I-I lov-” he cleared his throat loudly, cutting himself off and leaving Dick to wonder what he was going to say. “Yeah, of course I would. I’m an Alpha, it would be my job.”

“But what if I had been bad?” Dick asked, unable to stop himself even though he knew Slade would kill him if ( _ when, not if, when when when, he’s going to find out so it’s when _ ) Slade found out. “Would you still care for me?”

“Dick, where’s this coming from?” Jason asked instead of answering. “Did Slade do something?”

_ Out! Out, get out, get out, get out! _

“No, nothing, it was just a question,” Dick quickly replied as he scrambled to his feet. “I have to go.”

“Dick, wait!”

Dick fled.

………………………………..

“Is that all?” Slade asked after Dick finished his report of patrol, the Alpha seated on the couch with one leg crossed over the other, reading the paper while Dick knelt naked on the floor at his feet, clothed only in his collar of ownership.

Dick swallowed thickly. “I...I made a mistake tonight, Alpha.”

Slade merely turned a page in his paper. “What did you do?”

“I asked Jason if he would care for me, if he was my Alpha.”

“Did you?” Slade didn’t sound interested but he didn’t sound angry either, though Dick knew better than to use that as a way to determine the Alpha’s true emotions. “And what did he say?”

“He said he would.”

“Hmm, but he wouldn’t be able to handle such a bad Omega like you,” Slade remarked, making Dick’s cheeks burn in shame. “You need a firm hand, otherwise what good are you?”

“I’m sorry, Alpha.”

“Did he say anything else?”

Dick hesitated before saying, “He...he started to say something but he cut himself off. I don’t know what he was going to-”

Slade moved faster than Dick was prepared to and the Omega let out a pained yelp when the Alpha mercenary’s hand closed through his throat, dragging him up so they were face to face.

“I do not appreciate when you lie to me, of this you are aware,” Slade said in a low, Alpha tone, holding eye contact until Dick began to shake. “So tell me the truth. What was he going to say?”

Dick opened and closed his mouth, struggling to find the words until Slade let him go and he was able to breathe, taking a few moments to cough and gasp before rasping out,

“I think he was going to say I love you.”


	16. How Pathetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you have a plan?"
> 
> "I have a gun. Same thing, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> present day

“I searched fucking everywhere, B,” Jason said as he paced the cave, ringing his hands wildly in fornt of him while Tim and Damian stood nearby. “Fuck, I even told the landlord I was a cop so I could get into the apartment.”

“What did you find?” Tim asked.

“Nothing, absolutely shit,” Jason snarled. “Do you know why? Because apparently no one lives in that apartment. And not the kind of ‘no one’ that you’d be hired to say but ‘no one’ as in fucking  _ no one!” _

“You do not have to shout at him, Todd,” Damian snapped, coming to Tim’s defense to the shock of them all.

“I wasn’t yelling at him, I was more yelling at myself,” Jason muttered.

“Yes, you did fail quite spectacularly, didn’t you?” Damian drawled. “First yelling at an Omega who has been abused over and over by an Alpha and then daring to turn your back on him when-”

“You know, the stuff that comes out of you when your mouth is open is literally  _ never _ helpful,” Jason snapped. “And yeah, this time I’m yelling at you.”

Damian clicked his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest, turning away. 

“I know you’re worried, Jason, but snapping at us isn’t going to help,” Bruce soothed, turning from the computer. “Let’s focus on what we know.”

“We know we were fucking tricked,” Jason grumbled.

“Yes, that’s true,” Bruce agreed calmly. “What else? Was there anything Dick said that might help?”

“Bruce, he’s-” Jason cut himself off. “Fuck.”

“What is it?”

“Dick said Slade used his real name on the apartment,” Jason explained. “I mean, it wasn’t actually his apartment, but-”

“Get to the point, Todd.”

Jason shot the young Alpha a low warning growl before going on. “From what I’ve figured out, Slade never uses his real name. Slade Wilson is a deadringer give away to any law enforcement officers that that’s where Deathstroke is.”

“So he normally uses an alias but this time he used his real name on an apartment he didn’t even live at,” Tim concluded. “What does that tell us?”

“That Dick only tracked him to that apartment because Slade wanted him to,” Jason said, shoulders slumping. “When we saw the name, Dick said Slade was expecting him.”

“That’s why he used his real name.”

Jason closed his eyes, covering his face with his hand. “It was a trap from the beginning, it was obvious from the beginning, and we walked right into it.”

Silence fell before Tim frowned. “Here’s what I don’t understand though,” he finally said. “You said you never heard Slade, right? Never heard him enter the hall or the sounds of a struggle or anything.”

Jason dropped his hands from his face. “Yeah.”

Damian scoffed. “Why would Grayson fight his abuser?”

“If he was scared enough, he would,” Tim pointed out. “If he trusted Jason enough, he would.”

“What are you getting at?” Jason asked.

Tim hesitated only briefly. “I don’t...think Slade just grabbed Dick and ran. You would have heard something, they couldn’t have gotten away so quickly.”

“I don’t understand.”

Bruce chimed in then. “You’re suggesting that Wilson didn’t take Dick but instead, Dick went with him willingly.”

“No,” Jason snapped before Tim could confirm nor deny if that was his theory. “Dick’s scared shitless of him, he wouldn’t do that.”

“Dick’s scared shitless of him, he  _ would _ do that,” Tim corrected. “Dick spent five years abused at his hand, Jason.”

“So?”

Tim sighed. “You know domestic abuse victims better than any of us,” the third Robin said softly. “What is the one thing on their mind when they’re with their abuser?”

“Survive.”

…………………………………

“And here I thought you’d put up more of a fight.”

Dick didn’t dare to move, didn’t dare to look up. He remained still where he lay, pliant, on the carpet of the living room as Slade circled him slowly, boots hitting the ground with every step, loud enough that the acrobat flinched every time.

Slade stopped in front of him, staring down at the beaten form beneath him. “But the minute I raised my hand, you crumbled.” he smiled as he knelt down and grabbed Dick by the throat, dragging the Omega up so they were face to face as he hissed, “Remind me of what it was you said in the car? Something about...not rolling over and giving in?”

Dick swallowed thickly, keeping his gaze lowered and choking down a whimper when he was dropped back onto the floor as Slade stood and began pacing him again.

“How pathetic. You didn’t even try to beg me for mercy.” he paused behind Dick and looked down at him, the slightest bit of fondness in his voice as he said, “Perhaps you do still remember something from our time together.”

Dick trembled, voice weak as he whispered, “I’m sorry, Alpha.”

“I know you think you are,” Slade murmured, crouching down behind Dick to run his fingers through the acrobat’s hair. “But you say that an awful lot and I’m starting to think you don’t understand what it means.”

Dick licked his swollen lips, wincing at the stick of a cut before he softly said, “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh, I know you will, there’s no doubt about that,” Slade said as he stood, clasping his hands together behind his back as he returned to pacing. “But there are going to be new rules, from here on out and I don’t think I’ll be leaving you alone for quite some time. You’re far too large a flight risk now” there was silence and Slade’s thumping steps before he asked, “Do you want to be my good boy, Richard?”

Dick felt tears well in his eyes and he curled his fingers into the soft rug of the carpet beneath him - the only Slade had let him pick out for their apartment - and whimpered,

“Yes sir.”

“Then prove it to me,” Slade murmured. He came back around to stand in front of Dick, a gentleness to his eyes as he murmured, “I can be kind, Dick. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yes Alpha.”

“I only want what’s best for you, do you understand that?”

Dick sobbed. “Yes Alpha.”

“But I’m only kind to good boys,” the mercenary added. “And you want to be my good boy, don’t you?”

“Please.”

Slade grinned.

…………………………………..

“If Slade is taking Dick back,” Tim mused. “Do you think he took him back to the apartment they shared together?”

“Unfortunately for us, Slade isn’t stupid,” Jason replied. “He knows that would be the first place we look.”

“But maybe he’s banking on us thinking he knows that and so he’s going to go there because he knows we’ll think he knows-”

“What the fuck are you fucking saying?” Jason snapped.

“Drake is saying that perhaps Wilson is there  _ because  _ we think he’s too smart to be,” Damian summarized. “There’s a phrase you Americans have on this, is there not?”

“Hiding in plain sight,” Tim said.

Jason grimaced, looking between the two. “Okay, first I just wanted to get Dick back cause I’m in love with him and he shouldn’t have to suffer at Slade’s hand anymore,” eh said. “Now I want him back so you two will stop getting along.”

“Why should we not?” Dmaian asked. “Grayson has fought very hard for this very thing and now that we are no longer fighting, you dislike it.”

“Yeah, cause it’s weird.”

Damian hummed. “I could stab Timothy if you’d like,” he offered. “Would that make it better?”

“No it would  _ not _ ,” Tim snapped, shifting in his seat and preparing to bolt the moment Damian tried something.

“I was not asking you, Drake,” Damian drawled.

Jason sighed. “I can’t take this,” he hissed, standing and storming out of the room. “I’m going to look for Dick.”

“Do you have a plan?” Tim asked after him.

“I have a gun!” Jason called back. “Same thing, isn’t it?”

He got no reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all, I'm so tired I legit almost didn't post this. The end is kinda dumb cause I wanted to get you guys a chapter but hoo boy, no promises for tomorrow night cause I accidentally didn't write any for two days and now I've caught up with myself


	17. To Court A Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Jason talk about why Dick trusts Jason while holding such blind fear towards everyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, buddies. I missed posting the last two nights cause I didn't have this chapter finished so I figured I owed it to you to post early.
> 
> Next chapter will be out tomorrow night as per usual.

“He’s not afraid of you.”

Jason blinked sleepily, lifting his head from the bed to frown at Bruce who was seated on the other side.

“What?” he mumbled, pushing himself up right and rubbing his eyes, still exhausted from having spent the entire night awake after promising Dick he’s stay up and keep an eye out for Slade.

“Dick,” Bruce clarified softly. “He’s not afraid of you.”

“So? Shouldn’t that be a good thing?”

“I’m not saying it’s not,” Bruce soothed. “But he’s flinched away from everyone else.”

“As he rightly should,” Jason said, trying to keep his voice low and thankful he was too tired to get as angry as he normally did. “He was abused for  _ years _ , Bruce.”

“With that in mind, my original statement still stands,” the older Alpha said calmly. “He’s not afraid of you.”

Jason opened his mouth to fire back a retort before freezing and looking down at Dick who was curled as close to the edge of the bed, as close to Jason, as he could. His fingers were intertwined tightly with the Alpha’s and Jason’s hand was pressed between Dick’s and the Omega’s cheek.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “I...I guess he’s not.”

The two were silent for a moment before Bruce asked, “Why is that?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Jason growled, wishing there was more anger than exhaustion in his voice. 

“Maybe,” Bruce suggested slowly. “You and Slade Wilson are two different Alphas-”

“I would fucking hope so.”

“You didn’t let me finish.”

Jason pressed his lips together. “Sorry,” he muttered, rubbing the heel of his hand into his eye. “Didn’t realize you weren’t done. I’m tired.”

Bruce could tell, if only because Jason had apologized to him. “What I was going to say is that Omegas can sense different things in different Alphas. In their scents. In some Alphas, they sense safety and security. In others, they sense comfort. In  _ others _ , they sense protection.”

“What’s the difference between safety and security versus protection?”

“Alphas who give off a sense or scent of safety and securty are often the same as Alphas who give off a sense or scent of comfort. They’re more often considered Pack Alphas. Protection Alphas, I believe, is the type of Alpha Wilson falls into. He gives off a strong, overwhelming scent that tells Omegas, like DIck, that he is an Alpha who won’t let anyone hurt them.”

“But he hurt Dick.”

“But has he ever let anyone else hurt Dick?”

Jason hated to admit Bruce was right. “Alright but what does this have to do with Dick not being afraid of me?”

“I noticed this before he started courting WIlson but I never felt it was in my place to point it out,” Bruce began. “But he leaned towards you for certain things in the way Omegas lean towards Comfort Alphas.”

“Such as?”

“Such as conveniently being in the kitchen at the same time as when you had a nightmare because he had one too. Such as always wanting something with your scent in his nest. Such as-”

“Begging me to stay,” Jason whispered.

“That leans more into safety and security which is what it seems like you’ve transitioned to be,” Bruce said. “When Dick woke up after arriving at the hospital, who was the first person there?”

Jason shifted. “Me.”

“When Dick was terrified that Wilson would come for him, who stayed with him?”

“Me.”

“Whenever Dick is having a nightmare, who takes his hand and holds it until he calms down?”

Jason looked down at where he had unconsciously taken hold of Dick’s hand during his and Bruce’s conversation.

“Me,” he whispered.

“Dick has always trusted you, Jason,” Bruce said. “And in light of everything that’s happened, he’s going to trust you even more.”

“But I’m an Alpha.”

“But you’re a different kind of Alpha.”

“Yeah, but...but how does he know I’m not lying to him like Wilson did? How does he know I’m not just changing my scent to trick him into a false sense of security?”

Bruce smiled. “Well, two reasons. The first is that you can’t change what aura your scent gives off to Omegas. Whatever sense they get from your scent, that’s not something you can change.”

“It’s more biological.”

“Exactly,” Bruce confirmed. “And to address your first question, Slade never lied to him. Not really. He always wanted to protect Dick, just-”

“From everyone else.”

“Exactly.” they sat in silence for a few moments before Bruce said, “Dick is going to need a lot of help and support when he gets out of here, Jason,” he went on as he stood. “And he’s going to be relying on you for that.”

“What? Why not you?”

“Because I’m the one who let Wilson hurt him in the first place.”

………………………………………….

“Are you okay?” Jason asked quietly as he helped DIck up the stairs to Jason’s current safehouse which also happened to be the most secure of his safehouses. The Omega had begun to lean heavily into Jason but there was no denying the trembles racing through his body.

“I’m tired,” he whispered.

“Okay, we can take a nap when we get in here.”

“But…” Dick bit his lip, looking torn before he mumbled, “Don’t you have jobs for me?”

_ Baby steps _ , Jason reminded himself. “Your only job right now is to get better and gain weight, okay?”

Dick swallowed thickly as they entered the apartment and he was escorted to the couch.

“Y-yes but Alpha always had things I had to do when we got back before I could rest or eat.”

“I’m sure he did,” Jason said, keeping his fury in check as he very carefully sat next to the frail Omega. “But I’m not him, okay? I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do and I’m not going to make you door chores every time we come home from somewhere. I just want you to get better, okay?”

“Okay,” Dick whispered.

“With that said,” Jason added carefully. “If we get home and I want you to take a nap but you’re hungry or want a drink, you can ask for a drink? Actually, you can just get one yourself.”

“Alpha said I wasn’t allowed to go in the kitchen without permission.”

_ Of course he did.  _ “But I’m not Alpha, am I?”

“No.”

“No,” Jason repeated, reaching out to brush his fingers through Dick’s hair and feeling a strange warmth in his stomach when the Omega very very slowly leaned into his side. “This is just as much my home as it is yours, okay? If you want to get up in the middle of the night for a snack, go for it. If you want to go streaking in the middle of the day-” Dick gave a quiet laugh, the first Jason had heard in a long time, and the Alpha smiled. “Go for it.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Dick whispered as Jason wrapped an arm around his shoulders and drew him close.

“Because I-”  _ I love you _ . “I care about you, Dick. And seeing you hurting is scaring me.”

“Oh,” Dick whispered.

“What do you mean, oh?” Jason asked. “Did you think I didn’t care?”

“No, it’s…” Dick shrugged. “I thought you were going to say...something else.”

_ I love you. _ “I...yeah, I was,” Jason reluctantly admitted. “I just wasn’t sure how you’d-”

“Say it,” Dick requested. “Please.”

Jason swallowed thickly. “I-Dick, I can’t. Not yet, it’s...you’re...I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“Were you going to say I love you.” Jason going ridgid gave it away and Dick nodded. “I think I’ve known for awhile,” he confessed.

The Alpha swallowed thickly. “What gave it away?” he asked.

“You hate literally everyone else in the family,” Dick mumbled, voice fading as he began to fall asleep where he was slumped against Jason. “But you always seem happier when we’re talking and you don’t fuss that much whenever I used to ask for your stuff for my nest.” he shrugged. “Maybe I was just being too hopeful.”

“I…” Jason took a deep breath to cool the burn in his cheeks. “If you really want to talk about this, Dick, how I feel for you, we can. Just...just not now.”

“When?”

“Let’s just focus on getting you better,” Jason decided. “How about this. In one year, or whenever you get to 150 pounds, that’s when we’ll talk about it.”

“As a goal?”

“If weight isn’t a good motivator, then me being honest about my feelings should be,” Jason said with a small smile. “Get to 150 pounds and I’ll say-” 

_ I love you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaning towards twenty chapters in total but haven't fully decided yet. Twenty or twenty one


	18. Finding Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason, Damian, and Tim try to figure out how to find Dick without giving Slade a reason to kill the Omega.
> 
> Surprisingly and suspiciously, Slade helps them along

“So we’ve already established that Slade probably definitely took Dick back to the apartment they shared when they were together,” Jason mused as he, Damian, and Tim seated on a park bench as they tried to figure out a plan.

“Yeah,” Tim agreed. “Only problem is-”

“Where the fuck is said apartment?”

“So we know where he is, we just don’t know where he is,” Tim concluded, slumping down on the bench with a sigh. “And every minute we spend looking-”

“Is another minute that jackass has to beat the shit out of Dick,” Jason grumbled. He sighed, burying his face in his hands before standing and beginning to pace. “Okay, let’s just think about everything we know about Slade.”

“He’s an obsessive, possessive, stereotypical wealthy Alpha,” Tim supplied.

“And he has an unhealthy interest in abusing Grayson,” Damian chimed in.

“You know, I want to say none of that was helpful but Timmers, I think you might be onto something,” Jason said, turning to face the Beta.

“With him being possessive?”

“No, with him being wealthy,” Jason replied. “When we went to where we thought Slade was staying, Dick said he had expensive taste.”

“Expensive as in?”

“Expensive as in he could probably give Bruce a run for his money in terms of where he prefers to stay,” Jason replied. “The apartment we checked out was  _ nice _ .”

“Gotham nice or Metropolis nice?”

“Metropolis nice,” Jason said.

“There are only three districts in Gotham that come even slightly close to that,” Damian said. “And of those, there are only two apartment buildings that can qualify as pure Metropolis nice.”

“So we stop by those and we’ll find Dick and Slade,” Jason declared.

“So what are we waiting for?” Tim asked, standing. “Let’s go.”

“We need help,” Jason explained. “Loathe as I am to admit that.”

“Todd is right, as much as it pains me to say,” Damian agreed. “If we start searching door to door in one apartmet building and Wilson is indeed there, we’re going to give ourselves away.

“We need enough people that even if he catches wind that we’re searching for him, he’ll know there’s no chance at escape.”

Tim pressed his lips together. “Look, I know you guys have a point,” he said slowly. “But what do you think is going to happen if you put Slade in a corner?”

“He’ll surrender?” Jason offered.

“He might kill Dick.”

“No, he wouldn’t do that,” Jason said instantly, dismissively. “If he kills Dick, then he knows we’re going to kill him.”

“But Dick would be dead which meant we’d failed to save him,” Tim said quietly. “So I don’t think he’d care if we killed him.”

“He would die knowing that even if he didn’t get his perfect Omega,” Damian summarized. “We didn’t either.”

“Fuck,” Jason groaned, running his hands through his hair as he flopped back down on the bench. “Why does this have to be so damn difficult?”

“We have to take this to Bruce, Jason,” Tim said. “I know we all want to try and save Dick on our own but the truth is, we can’t. Not without putting him in danger.”

“Yeah,” Jason muttered. “I know.”

………………………………..

“The trouble is, Jason, we can’t risk wasting time searching the wrong place,” Bruce said later when the four of them were seated in the eldest Alpha’s study.

“So what do you suggest then?” Jason demanded, slamming his hands down on Bruce’s desk. “Because sure, every minute we waste on the wrong place gives Slade more chance to hurt Dick but don’t forget, Bruce, that every moment we sit here running our mouths gives Slade more chance to hurt Dick.”

“I know, Jason.”

“Then what the fuck are you going to do about it?”

“What if,” Tim chimed in when he could sense the two Alphas almost seconds away from ripping the other’s throat out. “We had Clark use his X-ray vision-”

“No,” Bruce said firmly. “This stays in the family.”

“Fuck you,” Jason snapped, straightening up. “It’s going to be all your damn fault if Dick dies you son of a bitch.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Bruce asked, tone low and dangerously empty. “I know it’s going to be my fault because it is my fault he is in this situation in the first place.”

“So what’s the plan then, Bruce?” Jason demanded.

Bruce sighed. “We need to find any and all aliases Wilson has ever used,” he decided, standing. “After that, we split up. Two of us to one apartment building and two to the other. We’ll cut to the chase and as the landlord if he knows any of the names and find where he’s staying.”

“That…” Jason said hotly, trailing off before giving a subtle shrug and crossing his arms over his chest. “Isn’t the  _ worst _ plan I’ve ever heard.”

“Good,” Bruce said. “Because it’s the only plan we’ve got.”

………………………………

They gathered as many of Slade’s aliases as they could find but by the time they were finished, it was far too early in the morning for any of them to go looking and too late for Batman to investigate.

So feeling anxious and reluctant, the four of them trudged to their rooms to get ready for bed, planning to wake as soon as possible and interrogate the landlord’s at the first chance they got.

It seems, however, that Slade beat them to it.

Stepping out of his bathroom after a shower and more than ready to flop into bed and pass out for a few hours, Jason headed into his room and froze at the sight of his phone lighting up on the bedside table.

Frowning, he walked over and picked it up, sliding his thumb across the screen to unlock it before opening his messages.

“Fuck,” he whispered as he turned and sprinted down the hall. “We’re coming, Dick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for ya! Chapter nineteen is going to be a flashback chapter. Is there anything flashback any of you guys would be interested in reading? Not sure what to cover in chapter nineteen so thought I'd ask
> 
> Thanks!


	19. Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is like Slade. Predictably unpredictable.
> 
> Bruce is not like Slade. And that scares Dick more than he'll ever admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the past
> 
> **mentions of suicide attempt and rape/non-con and being sold out to strangers towards the end. Gangbang has been added to the tags in terms of mentions because that's what's implied
> 
> Thanks y'all for flashback ideas. I swear I was gonna originally focus on how Bruce treated him after (I did kinda) but then it kinda just went off focus

Dick trusted Jason.

Or...he  _ wanted _ to trust him.

Well...he wanted to want to trust him. He really really did. Jason had been there from the moment Dick had woken up in the hospital and he hadn’t ever left the entire time Dick was there and he’d even let Dick come stay with him even though Dick knew how Jason normally felt about anyone else in their pack.

Jason was being nice.

But Slade had been nice too.

So Dick decided to put the situation with Jason - and the weird warm feeling he felt whenever Jason was nearby - off to the side to focus on something else.

Bruce.

Sure, Dick hadn’t spent a lot of time with or around Bruce since Slade had started...since...since Slade had...

Ever since he’d come out of the hospital, Bruce had been more different than Dick remembered. More...insecure was nowhere near the right word but it was the only word Dick could think of. He seemed to treat the acrobat like one wrong word would send him into a fit. 

No, that wasn’t the right word either. But he seemed to think long and hard before saying a damn thing and then practically held his breath as he waited for Dick to reply.

Which, admittedly, Dick didn’t often listen to others. It was a combination of the meds the hospital had sent home for him to stay on until his paranoia about Slade died down and as a result, Dick either slept most of the day or sat on the couch staring blankly at the wall.

It had been...weird, how much ‘not Slade-like’ Jason really was and it hadn’t occurred to Dick how reliant he had been on Slade’s predictability until he realized he never knew what was coming next, not with Jason.

Now, Bruce? Bruce was the most predictable of all of them, if only because of the way he tried to make his moves slow and, well, predictable. He wanted Dick to know what was coming.

Dick...didn’t really understand why because Slade had never done that. Never wanted Dick to know when he’d get kissed or struck or fucked.

Never wanted the Omega to have time to prepare himself for what might be coming.

So Bruce was about as far from similar to Slade as you could get, but Jason?

Jason was an almost perfect copy of Slade. At least, in terms of that Dick never could predict what he’d do between one moment and the next.

It was...it was reassuring, though he never told anyone a damn thing about  _ that _ . He  _ liked _ the fact that he never knew if Jason was going to hit him because that made him feel safe. Weird and  _ wrong _ , he knew, but he’d learned to feel safe with Slade’s unpredictability to the point that unpredictability became predictable.

Bruce was terrifying  _ because _ Dick always knew what was coming.

Jason was the new Slade and maybe that was why Dick had latched on to him, maybe that was why Dick was scared shitless of everyone else except for Jason.

Jason was unpredictable in ways only Slade could ever be.

…………………………………….

“Hey, I’m heading out, I’ll be right back.”

Terror flooded Dick’s stomach and he stood up so quickly his vision blacked out and he swayed.

“W-wait,” he mumbled, stumbling towards Jason who had one hand on the doorknob and worry in his eyes. “I-wait, Jason, please, I can-” he gasped, hands shaking. “Please, Alpha, I’ll do better! I swear, I’ll do better! I can fix it, what I did wrong, please just give me another chance! I can-”

“Dick, hey, easy,” Jason rushed to soothe, turning to grab Dick’s arms when the Omega started to crumble to the floor, beginning to hyperventilate in his back. “Just relax, I’m just going to get the mail. You didn’t do anything wrong, okay? Just breathe.”

Dick gasped, shaking his head. “I-I didn’t do anything wrong?”

“No, Dick, you...you haven’t done…”  _ anything, at all, all day. _ “Anything wrong.”

Dick swallowed thickly, curling into Jason's chest after the Alpha gave him one gentle tug. They lay like that for a long time before Dick mumbled,

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Jason soothed once more, stroking his hands over Dick’s back and hair to help ground him out of his fear. “You’re okay, Dick, you don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“I panicked.”

“That’s not bad, Dick, it’s understandable,” Jason murmured, tilting Dick up for the Omega to look at him. “Can I ask...why you thought I did something wrong?”

Dick gave a shrug, swallowing thickly. “Slade...Alpha…” he squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head. “ _ He _ only ever left me alone in the apartment when I had done something wrong.”

“Why?”

“To give me a chance to...to find a way to make it up to him,” Dick mumbled, eyes flicking helplessly down to the scar on his wrist from his still too recent suicide attempt. Because no matter how many times Dick insisted he hadn’t been trying to kill himself, no one believed him.

Not even Jason, even though he lied about it.

“Sometimes when he came back,” Dick said quietly, eyes glazing over just slightly as he started to dissociate. “He wasn’t...alone.”

“Fuck.”

Dick shrugged. “I learned to stop begging after the second time,” he said quietly. “Slade didn’t like when I begged without permission.”

_ I’m gonna fucking kill him, I swear to god. _

“Well I….Dick, you know I won’t do any of that to you, right?” Jason asked. “I’m never going to just...to just let random men  _ fuck _ you becuase I feel you need to learn a lesson.”

“They weren’t random men, they were his clients.”

_ Well that’s even fucking worse. _

“It doesn’t matter,” Jason declared. “I won’t let anyone touch you again, not without  _ your _ express permission. Do you understand me?”

No, admittedly, Dick didn’t. Rationally, he knew what the words meant but when put into application with him, they just...didn’t make sense. But Jason was like Slade and Slade liked lies if it meant Dick wasn’t stupid so the Omega merely nodded and replied,

“Yes Alpha.”

Jason grimaced and Dick braced himself for a strike but all he got was a gentle, “You don’t have to call me Alpha, okay? You can just call me Jason.”

Dick nodded, swallowing thickly and still waiting for a blow. “Okay, Jason.”


	20. Richard's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want him? Come and get him.  
> -SW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are gonna hate me and honestly, I'm okay with that.
> 
> The tags read "no happy ending" so don't get pissed

“Look at me.”

Dick looked up, terror in his eyes as Slade snapped a quick picture before returning to his phone. They’d been in the park for about an hour at Slade’s suggestion. He hadn’t told Dick why they were there but Dick knew better than to ask.

Good Omegas didn’t question their Alpha.

“I need you to listen very closely,” Slade said calmly as he took a seat on the bench next to Dick. “No matter what happens, no matter what choice you make, I will accept it.”

Dick swallowed thickly. “I...I don’t understand,” he whispered.

Slade hummed as he unlocked his phone and handed it to Dick. “You will.”

The Omega hesitated a moment before taking the device and looking down at Slade’s most recently sent text.

It included the picture he’d taken of Dick, the angle highlighting the Omega’s pale face, dark bruises, and orange collar. Underneath the picture was their location in relation to the park.

And underneath of that?

_ You want him? Come and get him. _

_ -SW _

………………………………..

“Dick!”

Dick looked up sharply to find Jason, Tim, and Damian running into the clearing, all armed and prepared to fight while Slade and Dick wore civvies and nothing else. No armor, no weapons, no means of defense or attack.

_ No matter what happens, no matter what choice you make, I will accept it. _

_ I don’t understand. _

_ You will. _

“Let him go, Wilson,” Damian snarled.

“I called you here for a reason,” Slade said calmly as he and Dick approached them. “Whether or not that’s to let Richard go, that’s up to him.”

Dick frowned but didn’t say anything, thankful that Jason seemed keen enough to voice both of their thoughts.

“What the fuck does that even fucking mean?”

“It means you have a choice, Richard,” Slade said calmly, turning to face Dick who was staring at him with wide eyed fear and confusion. “Me or Jason.”

Dick shook his head and whispered, “I don’t understand.”

“If you choose to go with Jason,” Slade explained calmly. “You’ll never see me again. I’ll leave you alone and our time together will end. You’ll be free.”

Dick licked his lips. “I-”

“If you stay with me,” Slade continued. “We will bond and become a proper Alpha and Omega. We will start our own pack.”

“Dick, don’t listen to him,” Jason said firmly. “He’s  _ lying _ !”

“I will not give my own opinions or inputs into swaying his decision,” Slade said as he turned to the young Alpha. “So why are you?”

“Because you’re a jackass who sells him out to clients.”

“He consented.”

“Bullshit!”

“He said he wanted to make it up to me,” Slade said calmly. “He said he’d do anything.”

“Getting gangraped-”

“Stop!” Dick screamed. “Stop, just-stop!”

Jason pressed his lips together. “Sorry.”

“Don’t do this,” Dick whispered, staring up at Slade. “Don’t give me a choice, please. Just...just tell me what to do. I don’t know what to do.”

“I can’t make this choice for you,” Slade told him. “It’s up to you.”

Dick shook his head, backing away. “I-I can’t…” he gasped, swallowing thickly. “I need a minute,” he mumbled before turning and running.

Jason didn’t mean to but instinct took over and he took off after Dick. or at least tried to, stopped by Slade grabbing the back of his jacket.

“I understand that it is instinctual for an Alpha to give chase to a sprinting Omega,” he said, tone low in the young Alpha’s ear. “But if I can control myself, so you can.”

Jason ripped himself out of the mercenary’s hold. “Fuck you.”

“This is Richard’s choice and I meant what I said,” Slade told him. “I will not interfere. Once he makes his choice and  _ if _ he chooses you, I will leave him be.”

“You’re saying that cause you know he’s going to choose you,” Tim pointed out, arms crossed over his chest and a glare on his face.

“Perhaps before he tried to kill himself I knew that,” Slade replied. “But he has spent three years with you. Recovering and undoing everything I spent five years working on. I say with total honesty that I do not know what choice he will make.”

……………………………….

Dick’s head ached as he finally stumbled to a stop some way away from the others, chest aching from lack of proper air and head throbbing from what he was pretty sure was a panic attack.

_ NO, no, no, don’t do this to me! _ He thought, terrified as he curled in on himself, lowering his forehead to the grass as he continued to gasp.  _ Please don’t make me choose, I don’t want to choose! _

He let out a weak keen, squeezing his eyes closed as he struggled to breathe, to think, to do anything other than lay in a ball on the floor.

He didn’t want to choose between Jason and Slade because he knew what his choice was and he was too scared of what would happen when he made that choice. When he told them who he picked.

He sucked in air like a dying man as he struggled to get his breathing under control, hands shaking violently as he very slowly sat up, one hand rushing to clutch at his chest.

“I can’t do this,” he whispered, bringing one hand up to cling at the collar around his throat, trying to ground himself. “Please don’t make me do this.”

……………………………………

“We need to make a deal.”

“We don’t need to do shit with you,” Jason drawled where he was leaning against a nearby tree, arms crossed over his chest and positioned so as to ensure he would be the first one to see Dick coming.

“If Richard chooses you, I meant what I said,” Slade said calmly. “I will leave him alone. I will do nothing to make him regret that choice or change his mind. He’ll never see me again.”

“Good.”

“With that said.” the mercenary’s gaze sharpened. “I expect you to do the same.”

“What?” Tim asked, staring at Slade. “You can’t just ask us to stay away from him, he’s our brother!”

“I’m not asking you to stay away from him,” Slade corrected. “I’m asking you to not make him regret his choice or change his mind.”

“We can’t let him go back to you,” Jason growled. “Not after everything you’ve done to him.”

“Everything I’ve done to him?” Slade asked, scent sharpening with his anger. “You should watch your tongue, boy, I’ve done nothing but help him.”

“You’ve abused, manipulated, and raped him for five years,” Damian reminded him.

Slade stared before shaking his head, a small smile on his face. “You misunderstand,” he said. “I did no such thing.”

“You  _ beat _ him!”

“I was training him.”

“ _ You son of a _ -”

“When we started courting, he expressed a concern to em, one he had never shared with anyone else,” Slade cut in, calm in the face of Jason’s lazarus fueled rage. “He felt he was a disappointment. To Wayne, to his brothers, to his parents.”

“You’re lying.”

“We talked and Dick quietly admitted that he just wanted to be good enough. It’s the only thing he’s ever truly wanted since coming into Wayne’s care.”

“So you beat him into obedience.”

“So I helped him me good.”

“I swear to god,” Jason whispered. “I’m going to fucking kill you.”

Slade hummed. “We’ll see about that.”

…………………………

Dick wasn’t coming back, that’s what he decided. That was his choice.

Jason or Slade? No thanks, Dick was going to hitchhike for all of eternity.

Make him choose between his first Alpha and his second Alpha? Nah mate, Dick was just gonna live in the bushes for the rest of his life.

He didn’t have to come back, he realized. They hadn’t chased when he’d started running, even though he was sure Jason had started and knew their instincts had wanted to. He could, quite literally, take off and they’d never be able to find him.

Untrue, Slade had once remarked he could probably hunt Dick over fifty miles so scratch the idea of running cause Slade would catch up eventually.

Dick couldn’t choose. He didn’t  _ want _ to, because…

But running felt like the coward’s way out. Slade was giving him a choice, something he never did. And in all the time the two had been together, Dick had long since learned that whenever he was given a choice, he had to take complete advantage of it in that moment or he’d never get another chance again.

So taking a long, slow breath, his heart long since having calmed, Dick stood and made his way back to his waiting Alphas.

His choice was made. There was no going back now.

………………………

“Dick,” Jason said softly, pushing himself off the tree when Dick finally returned to the clearing. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Dick said quietly, staying a few feet away from Jason which did concern the Alpha but he was also staying the same distance from Slade, at least, which gave Jason some hope.

“Well?” Damian asked, coming up with Tim to stand beside Jason. “Have you made your choice?”

Dick shrugged. “There was never any choice to make.”

Tim frowned. “Meaning?”

“You took care of me from the moment I woke up in the hospital, Jason,” Dick began, walking up to the Alpha whose heart stuttered with hope. “You have always been there for me and I always knew I was safe with you. That I could trust you.”

“Of course, Dick, I love you.”

Dick swallowed thickly and Jason’s heart stopped as the Omega took a small step back at the profession.

“That’s why I have to choose Slade.”

“No,” Jason whispered, reaching for Dick’s arm only for the Omega to pull away and continue backing up. “No, Dick, I-”

“Why?” Damian asked, just as hurt as Jason but for a different.

“Because I need to be good,” Dick explained, sadness in his eyes as Slade came up and placed a hand on the Omega’s shoulder, expression blank.

“I can help you, Dick, I can-”

“You’ve sacrificed so much for me, Jason,” Dick whispered. “And I can never repay you.”

“You don’t have to!” Jason was not above begging, he realized, Slade’s hand on Dick making terror well in his belly knowing what sort of life Dick was willingly putting himself into. “You never have to repay me, Dick, your health and safety is enough for me!”

“I’m sorry, Jason,” Dick whispered. “I just...I can’t be good. Not for you, not the right way.”

“But you  _ are _ good. Whatever he’s told you-”

“Have you ever told me I was good?”

Jason paused. “What?”

“In the three years I’ve been staying with you, have you ever told me I was good?” Dick asked quietly.

“I...I didn’t think I needed to.”

“I know you love me, Jason,” Dick said. “But...I don’t think I love you back.”

“But the last three years, you were courting,” Tim objected.

Dick shook his head. “No, I was just taking up space. I invaded all your lives for too long, I fuck everything up. With Slade, at least it’s  _ clear _ when I’ve done something wrong.”

“Please don’t do this, Dick,” Jason begged as Dick and Slade turned away. “Don’t leave me.”

“I’m sorry, Jason,” Dick said without turning around. 

“I made my choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I enjoyed writing this as horrible as it is. Want a happy ending? Go read one of my other works
> 
> ***note after upload - due to three sassy comments (JK, I love you guys!) I have decided to upload a chapter twenty-one epilogue. No idea when it'll be out but see yer eyes peeled


	21. Happy Ending Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA - The Peer-Pressure Chapter
> 
> ***note after upload - takes place ten years after chapter twenty.  
> Dick - 38  
> Jason - 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I still keep no happy ending in the tags and just add a happy ending tag or what? Advise?

All Jason wanted was one peaceful fucking day to himself but of course some jackass Omega had to come ruin that. He was seated in the corner of a cafe minding his own damn business when some little shit walked up and said,

“Is this seat taken?”

“Of fucking course it’s-” Jason snarled as he looked up, cutting himself off with wide eyes. They stared for a long time until Jason swallowed and weakly asked, “Dick?”

“Hi Jay,” Dick said quietly as he gingerly took a seat across the table from Jason. “It’s been awhile.”

“Jesus christ,” Jason whispered. “You’re alive.”

“Of course I’m alive.”

“I thought-”

“Slade killed me?”

“Yeah.”

Dick shrugged. “I thought he would too.”

Jason nodded for a few moments before licking his lips and mumbling, “How are you...I-I mean it’s been...how are you?”

“I’m great, actually.”

“And Slade?”

Dick laughed. “That’s...he’s less great.”

“He’s still beating you,” Jason said, even though Dick’s skin look more unblemished than it had since those three years the Omega had stayed with him.

“No,” Dick corrected, biting his lip and looking a bit anxious. “It’s...well, it’s complicate. Sort of. I-I mean not really but-”

“Dick,” Jason cut in gently, leaning forward. “What happened?”

Dick took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before he began speaking. “About six months after I went home with Slade, I...got pregnant.”

“Fuck.”

Dick chuckled, opening his eyes and looking fondly at Jason. “Slade doesn’t really like condoms.”

“Evidently.”

“Anyway, I had the twins at the hospital like with Alessandra,” Dick went on. “Their names are Sarah and Thomas.”

“They’re still alive?”

“Yeah, thank god,” Dick said, chuckling. Jason smiled back but sobered when Dick cleared his throat and tucked his arms around himself. “Anyway, the day after a nurse came in and said she was going to help me take a shower. You know how possessive Slade is so he said he didn’t mind helping but the nurse said it’s hospital policy for the nurse to help, not the mate.”

“Were you guys actually mated then?” Jason asked, noting there was no claiming bite on Dick’s neck.

“No and by the way, that wasn’t actually a hospital policy,” Dick said. “But we went into the bathroom but before I could undress she had me sit down before she turned on the water and asked…”

Jason tensed. “Asked what?”

“She asked if Slade was abusing me,” Dick replied. “She gave me the chance to...she gave me a choice. To get out or suffer with Slade.”

“Did you…”

“With Slade, I learned the hard way to take advantage of choices when I have them,” Dick replied. “So I told her the truth. That he was.”

Jason’s eyes went wide. “What happened?”

“A few hours later, the police came and arrested him,” Dick replied. “They took documentation of my collar and bruises and my statement.”

“So that jackass is finally behind bars!?” Jason asked, probably sounding a little more giddy than he should have.

“No.”

“What-”

Dick’s smile cut Jason off. “He’s six feet down.”

The Alpha’s eyes went wide. “He’s fucking  _ dead _ !?” he whispered in awe.

“I guess he escaped police hold and ran,” Dick said with a shrug. “I ahd police detail on me and the twins at the apartment for about three weeks before the news came in that they found him.”

“Found him dead or-”

“They’d found him staying at a motel and opened fire after he started attacking.”

“They fucking killed him.”

“I told them to cremate the body,” Dick said. “We don’t want him coming back to life, after all.”

“Fucking hell.” Jason cleared his throat. “Are you...are you okay?”

“I got therapy,” Dick replied. “Counseling. So yeah, I am. I’m not...I’m not  _ fantastic _ but I’m so much better than I was.” he shrugged with a small smile. “And I’ve at least learned to stop looking for self-worth in others. I am good enough. For myself and my pups and that’s all that matters. I don’t need someone to tell me I’m good and I  _ certainly _ don’t need an Alpha to beat me into believing it.”

“Shit, Dick, that’s fucking amazing!” Jason cried, barely keeping his voice down to prevent other patrons of the cafe from glaring at him.

Dick smiled though the expression fell quickly. “I chose Slade because I was scared,” he said softly. “Because I wanted to be good and I thought he was the only one who could give that to me. Now I know, I never would have been good enough for him. I was always going to do  _ something _ wrong, so long as that meant he could keep abusing me and using me.”

“I’m glad you know that, Dick,” Jason said smiling. “And...I think I owe you an apology.”

“Why?”

“You were barely a week out of the hospital when I told you I loved you,” Jason replied. “You were still struggling with Slade when I was trying to force you into feeling something for me. I never gave you time to recover or a chance to process what had happened. I was selfish and for that, I’m sorry.”

Dick smiled, reaching over to place his hand on Jason’s. “It’s okay, Jay,” he soothed. “I guess we both learned something over the last ten years, haven’t we?”

“Yeah, I guess we have,” Jason replied. “So what about your kids? Sarah and Thomas. Do they ever ask about Slade?”

“They used to ask about him a lot, when they were younger,” Dick replied. “They wanted to know why they only had one dad when other kids in their school had two dads or a mom and a dad or two moms.”

“What did you tell them?”

“I told them the truth,” Dick replied. “I told them that their father had hurt me and beat me and that’s why he wasn’t with them anymore.”

“Do they know that he’s dead?”

“I told them that once they had a better understanding of death,” Dick confirmed. “I didn’t tell them how he died, though. Or that he was a mercenary. They just think he died in a car crash.”

“Probably for the best.”

“They’re smart though, I’m sure they’ll figure out the truth eventually,” Dick remarked. “But for now, they hate him. And I hope it stays that way.”

“It will, Dick,” Jason promised. “If you’re anything like the you from before Slade, they’ll never prefer him over you.”

“Thank you, Jason,” Dick said softly. “And...thank you again, for everything you sacrificed for me after the hospital. For everything you did.”

“It wasn’t a sacrifice,” Jason said. “I was doing it for my brother.”

Dick smiled, giving Jason’s hand a squeeze. “Thank you, Jason.”

“For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this and commenting. I know y'all hated and were heartbroken over chapter twenty which is why this chapter exists. I got peer pressured and by the time I woke up this morning, I felt super freaking guilty so here ya go!
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys.
> 
> Until next time (AKA, later today when I write a new The Acrobat and The Mercenary short dedicated to AmaraRae - oop, spoiler.)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know thoughts and any advice on tags I could include


End file.
